Wyspa Anioła
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: „Gdybym tylko przyjechała tam jeden dzień później… jeden głupi dzień później. Może wtedy to wszystko by się nie stało. Ale gdybym tego nie zrobiła, Maggie już mogłoby nie być na tym świecie. W sumie zatem dobrze, że się tam znalazłam. Chociaż jedną rzecz udało mi się zdziałać - ocaliłam ją przed złym losem." Edward Mordrake/OC
1. Noc duchów

**Rozdział pierwszy: Noc duchów**

* * *

><p>Maggie uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie, wchodząc do swojego namiotu.<p>

_Tak… Jimmy Darling z pewnością pomoże mi osiągnąć to, czego potrzebuję._

Z tym samym szerokim uśmiechem przekroczyła próg namiotu. Podeszła do prostego, wysłużonego łóżka, na którym zaraz potem usiadła, wyraźnie zadowolona z siebie. Omiotła szybkim spojrzeniem wnętrze namiotu.

I dopiero wtedy poderwała się z miejsca, zduszając w gardle głośny krzyk.

- Mi również miło cię widzieć. – burknęła jasna blondynka, przyglądając się krytycznie Maggie. Siedziała przy toaletce i bawiła się od niechcenia jednym z pędzli do makijażu. Spojrzenie jej niebiesko-zielonych oczu utkwione było przez cały czas tylko w Maggie.

- Jak mnie tu znalazłaś? – wycedziła niska blondynka, robiąc krok w stronę intruza. – Kto ci dał moje namiary? Todd? Mike? A może ten gbur Willis?

- Nikt mi nie dał twoich namiarów. Sama cię znalazłam. – odparła młoda kobieta, wstając z miejsca. Była o wiele wyższa od Maggie, która miała niespełna metr sześćdziesiąt wzrostu. Wyglądały jednak bardzo podobnie – obie miały okrągłe twarze okalane falowanymi, jasnymi blond włosami, delikatne, dziewczęce rysy twarzy – pełne usta, duże oczy okalane ciemnymi rzęsami oraz proste, nieduże nosy. Jedyną różnicą był kolor oczu – tęczówki Maggie były kolorze brązowo-zielonym, podczas gdy jej nieproszona towarzyszka miała oczy w kolorze niebiesko-zielonym. Gdyby jednak ktoś je teraz zastał, stojące naprzeciwko siebie i mierzące się groźnymi spojrzeniami, pomyślałby tylko jedno: jak nic to są siostry.

I nie pomyliłby się. Nieproszonym gościem Maggie była właśnie jej starsza siostra.

- Czego tu chcesz, Clarissa? – spytała się drobniejsza z dziewczyn. – Niech zgadnę… ojciec kazał ci po mnie przyjechać?

- Znów pudło, siostrzyczko. – odpowiedziała starsza z sióstr. – Chodzi tu ciągle o mamę.

Maggie prychnęła z niesmakiem, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

- A ty ciągle o tym? – dziewczyna roześmiała się gorzko. – Powiem ci coś, droga siostruniu: mama może gonić się z takimi mrzonkami. Nigdy nie wrócę do tego domu wariatów. A już na pewno nie z jej powodu.

Clarissa zacmokała z dezaprobatą, słysząc to.

- Nieraz ją przed tym ostrzegałam, wiesz? – zaczęła, kierując znużone spojrzenie na siostrę. – Mówiłam jej, że nigdy mnie nie posłuchasz, i że nigdy nie wrócisz do domu. Ale ona wciąż w to wierzyła. I pewnie dalej w to wierzy. – dodała nagle Clarissa. – Ale ja wiem, jaka naprawdę jesteś. Mama ma rację w jednym; że wciąż jest dla ciebie szansa. Problem tkwi jednak w tym, że ty sama w to już nie wierzysz.

- Ja _już_ otrzymałam od życia szansę. I właśnie ją wykorzystuję. – Clarissa aż się roześmiała, słysząc te słowa.

- Ty chyba sobie ze mnie kpisz, prawda? – zaszydziła, taksując młodszą siostrę zimnym spojrzeniem. – Udawanie wieszczki to według ciebie szczyt twoich ambicji? Dlaczego tu właściwie przyjechałaś, co? Czyżby ten twój gieroj Stanley cię do tego namówił? Co chce stąd zabrać? Tego chłopaka z deformacją rąk? A może bliźniaczki?

- Nie twój interes. – Maggie spróbowała przejść obok siostry, aby wydostać się z namiotu, ale Clarissa skutecznie zastąpiła jej drogę swoją wyższą sylwetką.

- Och, wręcz przeciwnie. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Wzięła dwa kroki do przodu, zmuszając tym Maggie, aby ta cofnęła się z powrotem na swoje pierwotne miejsce. – Nie mogę pozwolić na to, aby moja siostra sięgnęła dna w ten sposób. Chcę, żebyś wróciła ze mną do domu. Proszę cię, Maggie. – dodała nagle Clarissa, patrząc się błagalnie na siostrę. – Tam jest twoje miejsce. Nie przy jakimś dziwaku, który chce zabijać Bogu ducha winnych ludzi tylko po to, aby się jeszcze bardziej wzbogacić. Porzuć ten ohydny styl życia i wróć ze mną. Jeszcze nie jest na to za późno.

Maggie nie wyglądała jednak na przekonaną słowami siostry. Wręcz przeciwnie – pokręciła tylko z rozbawieniem głową, oblizując pomalowane czerwoną szminką wargi.

- Przyjechałaś tu na darmo, Rissa. – powiedziała w końcu, wciąż wyraźnie rozbawiona słowami siostry. – Nie zamierzam się stąd ruszać.

_Dość tego._ – pomyślała Clarissa, biorąc głęboki, uspokajający wdech. Nic jej on jednak nie dał; co najwyżej wściekła się jeszcze bardziej. – _Skoro tak chce pogrywać… no to niech zobaczy, na co mnie stać. Proszę bardzo, siostrzyczko. Sama tego chciałaś._

Młoda kobieta podeszła bez słowa kilka kroków w stronę siostry, mając zacięty, hardy wyraz twarzy. Widząc ją w takim stanie, Maggie mimowolnie odsunęła się jeszcze bardziej, otwierając szeroko oczy.

- Wrócisz do domu. – powiedziała w końcu Clarissa stanowczym tonem głosu. – Koniec dyskusji. I nawet nie myśl o wykorzystywaniu tych biednych ludzi. I tak już wystarczająco od życia dostali w kość. Nie musisz im dokładać kolejnych kłód pod nogi.

Maggie na moment zapomniała języka w gębie. Tak długo była z dala od swojej rodziny, że nie pamiętała już, że jej starsza siostra jest taka zaborcza, pewna siebie… i agresywna, kiedy trzeba było. Może nie było tego po niej teraz widać, ale Maggie była pewna, że gdyby przekroczyła linię i powiedziała coś złego, to Clarissa znalazłaby w sobie wystarczające połacie siły fizycznej, aby wyciągnąć ją z tego namiotu, zawlec do auta i wywieźć ją z powrotem w rodzinne strony. Nie zrobiła tego tylko przez wzgląd na to, że były siostrami – a i ten kredyt Maggie zdawała się wyczerpywać swoim zachowaniem.

- No fakt, zapomniałam. – odparowała w końcu Maggie, otrząsając się ze wstępnego szoku. – Nic dziwnego, że tak się za nimi wstawiasz. Sama przecież jesteś dziwadłem.

Zaraz potem dziewczyna pożałowała swych słów. Gniew, jaki malował się teraz na twarzy jej siostry, był wręcz nie do opisania. Maggie była pewna, że właśnie tę niewypowiedzianą linię przekroczyła, i że zaraz jak nic oberwie. Może i miała jeszcze dwóch starszych braci, ale to Clarissy zawsze się najbardziej bała. I nie dlatego, bo ją biła czy dręczyła. Nie… nic z tych rzeczy. Rissę niesamowicie trudno było wyprowadzić z równowagi. Jeśli jednak komuś ten czyn się udał… och, niech niebiosa mają nad nim łaskę, bo pewnym było to, że Clarissa tej łaski mu nie udzieli.

- Bacz na swoje słowa, siostro. – wycedziła Clarissa przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Masz czas do jutra. Potem możesz sobie wracać do nas tyle razy, ile będziesz tylko chciała. Jeśli teraz ze mną nie wrócisz, już drugi raz nie wyciągnę do ciebie pomocnej dłoni… nawet gdy będziesz mnie o to błagała. – dodała po chwili, próbując się uspokoić i wrócić do pierwotnego stanu. Kobieta odwróciła się na pięcie, po czym przeszła szybko przez całą długość namiotu. Zatrzymała się dopiero przy samym wyjściu. – Mama bardzo chciałaby, żebyś wróciła do domu. Naprawdę by tego chciała, Mags.

Maggie skrzywiła się nieznacznie, słysząc znane sobie aż za dobrze zdrobnienie, jakie wymyśliła dla niej Clarissa, gdy dziewczyna miała niecałe cztery lata.

Niska blondynka prychnęła cicho, odwracając się tyłem do towarzyszki. Długo myślała o tym, co teraz chciała powiedzieć. Wiedziała, że gdy w końcu wypowie te słowa, staną się one ponurą, destrukcyjną rzeczywistością, w której Maggie żyć nie chciała. Nie miała jednak innego wyjścia.

- Mama nie żyje, Rissa. – powiedziała w końcu dziewczyna, biorąc głęboki wdech. – Nie żyje już od lat.

- No właśnie. – Maggie odwróciła się bokiem do siostry i przyjrzała się jej uważnie. Do czego, do licha, ona teraz piła? – Ona nie żyje, Mags. Ale to nie oznacza, że nie chciałaby zobaczyć rodziny znów w komplecie. Wiesz bardzo dobrze, jak jej na tym zależało. Skoro nie chciałaś uszanować jej życzenia, gdy żyła, to może zrobisz to teraz.

Clarissa nie czekała już na odpowiedź siostry. Wyszła z namiotu, zostawiając ją samą.

_Cholera._ – zaklęła w myślach Maggie, opadając na zdezelowane łóżko. – _Nienawidzę, gdy ona ma rację._

* * *

><p>Clarissa kierowała się powoli ku drodze wyjazdowej, która znajdowała się już tylko kilkanaście metrów od niej. Musiała się tylko przedrzeć przez tę wysoką trawę.<p>

_Nie miałam innego wyjścia._ – pomyślała Clarissa, biorąc głęboki wdech. Od chwili jej przybycia tu temperatura spadła o kilka stopni, i dziewczyna otoczyła się ramionami, żałując, że nie zabrała jednak z samochodu tego swetra, który zostawiła na siedzeniu pasażera. – _Musiałam odegrać złą, oskarżycielską siostrę. Inaczej by to do niej nie dotarło._

- Może w końcu mnie posłucha. – powiedziała Clarissa sama do siebie, biorąc jeden długi krok, aby przejść ponad nierównością terenu. Ledwie widziała w tych ciemnościach, ale jakoś sobie radziła. Chciała się już stąd wynieść, aby przypadkiem nie wpaść na któregoś z rezydentów tego cyrku. Nie chciała robić sobie niepotrzebnych nieprzyjemności.

Nie chciała, aby ktoś się dowiedział, kim naprawdę była Maggie. Nie zamierzała jej robić żadnych problemów. Jeśli dziewczyna zrozumie, że źle postępuje, albo sama im wszystko wyjaśni, albo zwyczajnie zwinie cały swój majdan i ucieknie, nim uczyni tu coś, czego będzie później żałować do końca życia.

Rissa nie zamierzała jej prowadzić za rączkę do końca jej dni. Maggie nie była już małym dzieckiem – miała już dwadzieścia dwa lata. Była trzy lata młodsza od Clarissy, która po śmierci matki musiała objąć rolę głowy rodziny. Na ojca nie mieli co liczyć – po śmierci Luizy popadł w alkoholizm. Ledwie był w stanie zwlec się rano z łóżka, żeby zejść na dół do lodówki po kolejne zimne piwo. Clarissa nie pochwalała ani trochę takiego zachowania, ale rozumiała jego ból po utracie żony – była dla niego wszystkim. Mimo to dziewczyna planowała zająć się i problemem z ojcem, jak już tylko przywiezie ze sobą Maggie do domu.

Kolejny zimny podmuch spowodował, że Rissa zadrżała mocno. Temperatura naprawdę mocno spadła, pomyślała szybko, przyspieszając nieco kroku. Chciała już znaleźć się w aucie, gdzie przynajmniej zimny wiatr nie będzie wywoływał na jej ciele gęsiej skórki.

Minęła kolejne dwa puste namioty. Ich właściciele musieli się pewnie znajdować w głównym namiocie cyrkowym, z którego jeszcze do niedawna dochodziły jakieś śpiewy. Clarissa nie wsłuchiwała się za bardzo w nie – bardziej była skupiona wtedy na rozmowie z Maggie.

_Może to i dobrze, że ich tu nie ma._ – przeszło jej przez myśl, gdy wyminęła kolejny pusty namiot. – _Przynajmniej nikt mnie nie zatrzymuje i nie dopytuje się, kim jestem i co tu robię. Być może uda mi się stąd odjechać bez przykuwania czyjejkolwiek uwagi._

Wiatr znów owiał jej sylwetkę, i tym razem Clarissa zatrzymała się na moment. Zadrżała na całym ciele, kuląc się w sobie. Ten podmuch był jeszcze gorszy od poprzedniego. _Do licha, skąd takie pogorszenie pogody? Nic takiego nie zapowiadali. Jeszcze przez przynajmniej dwa tygodnie miało być w miarę ciepło i słonecznie._

Marsz wznowiła dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Przyspieszyła jednak kroku, rozglądając się co chwila niespokojnie. Miała niejasne przeczucie, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Czuła na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. I nawet jeśli to była tylko jej paranoja, to nie dawało jej to ani na moment spokoju.

_Znam to uczucie._ – pomyślała, w pośpiechu mijając kolejny rząd namiotów. Tylko w jednym z nich paliło się światło, ale nikt nie wyszedł z niego; na całe szczęście. Clarissa nie czuła się teraz na siłach, aby tłumaczyć się z tego, skąd się tu wzięła. – _Znam je bardzo dobrze._

Nie mogła sobie jednak teraz za żadne skarby przypomnieć, skąd je zna. Adrenalina pulsowała w jej żyłach, wymuszając na niej to, aby skupiła się teraz tylko na jak najszybszym dotarciu do auta. Wszystko inne było już mniej ważne.

- Myśl, głupia, myśl. – zaklęła pod nosem, skręcając nagle w bok, żeby ominąć wysoki krzew, jaki rósł pomiędzy dwoma niedużymi namiotami. _Skąd znasz to uczucie? No skąd?_

Nagle Clarissa stanęła jak wryta, wszystko sobie przypominając.

- O nie. – wyszeptała. Znów zadrżała, ale tym razem nie z zimna. Nie… tym razem jej ciało przeszyło nie zimno, ale strach. – Nie, nie, nie, nie… tylko nie to… – Rissa obróciła się powoli wokół własnej osi. Szukała czegoś – czegokolwiek – co by udowodniło jej, że jednak się myli, że to tylko paranoja wywołuje u niej takie przeczucia.

Ale się nie myliła. Wiedziała to, i zaraz miała się o tym przekonać na własnej skórze.

Najpierw kątem oka dostrzegła nienaturalnie jasną jak na tę porę doby zieleń. Ostrożnie przeniosła spojrzenie w tamtą stronę i dostrzegła, że była to mgła.

_Zielona mgła… i co jeszcze? Co tu jeszcze jest?_ Jej spojrzenie powędrowało ku górze, szukając tego, kto był za tę anomalię odpowiedzialny.

Znalazła go bardzo szybko.

Stał pośród tej dziwnej mgły, patrząc się prosto na nią. Ubrany był cały na czarno. Na głowie miał wysoki, czarny kapelusz. Miał bladą cerę i widoczne już z daleka jasne oczy. Włosy miał długie do ramion i czarne jak noc, która ich otaczała.

- O Boże. – wymamrotała Clarissa. Była tak przerażona, że nie była się w stanie nigdzie ruszyć. – To duch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**To nie jest moje pierwsze opowiadanie z tego uniwersum. Swego czasu napisałam już dwa opowiadania o „American Horror Story" – jedno odnośnie uniwersum pierwszego sezonu, a drugie będące alternatywnym uniwersum sezonu drugiego. Oba jednak były tylko takim moim „treningiem", więc są dość przeciętne – a co za tym idzie, zdecydowałam się ich tu nie umieszczać. Na pomysł na to opowiadanie wpadłam nagle, oglądając trzeci odcinek czwartego sezonu AHS, i nie mogłam się od niego odpędzić.**

**Jak widać od razu, mamy tu do czynienia z alternatywnym uniwersum. Maggie i Jimmy są obecni na terenie obozu w noc Halloween. Stało się tak, aby Maggie mogła spotkać się z Clarissą, i aby inne, przyszłe wydarzenia, mogły mieć miejsce.**

**Zwiastun do tego opowiadania pojawi się – i to niebawem. Mam już zrobiony początek i koniec filmu – brakuje mi tylko około dwóch minut środka. Powinien jednak zostać skończony już niedługo – być może jeszcze przed końcem tego tygodnia. Jeśli tylko skończę go i opublikuję na moim koncie YouTube, dam o tym znać w notatce pod następnym publikowanym rozdziałem.**


	2. Edward Mordrake

**Rozdział drugi: Edward Mordrake**

* * *

><p>Minuty mijały, a ona wciąż nie mogła się poruszyć choćby o milimetr. Stała w miejscu jak sparaliżowana, podczas gdy duch dziewiętnastowiecznego bogacza sunął powoli ku niej.<p>

Mimo iż była kobietą, nie była na bakier z historią. Ich mama zadbała o to, aby wszystkie jej dzieci znały wszystkie aspekty życia, a przynajmniej ich podstawy. To dzięki temu bez większych trudów Clarissa rozpoznała w nietypowym nakryciu głowy, bokobrodach, stroju oraz lasce, którą duch trzymał w prawej dłoni, że ma najprawdopodobniej do czynienia z duchem jakiegoś angielskiego arystokraty.

Widziała już zdjęcia żyjących w tamtym okresie ludzi – ten duch wyglądał dokładnie jak mężczyźni na tamtych zdjęciach.

Mężczyzna tymczasem znajdował się już bardzo blisko niej. Clarissa mimo to nadal jednak nie mogła się ruszyć. Przez ten cały strach, który teraz czuła, nie mogła nic zrobić. Pozostało jej jedynie czekać na to, co nieuniknione.

Duch zbliżył się do niej niespiesznie. Gdy stanął niespełna pół metra od niej, Clarissa wreszcie poczuła zimną aurę, jaką emanował. Czyli się naprawdę nie myliła – to jego wtedy wyczuła.

A on teraz wyczuł ją.

Najwyraźniej zdawał sobie, że kobieta stojąca przed nim ma pełną świadomość tego, czym jest. Okrążył ją powoli, przyglądając się jej z uwagą. Ona w tym czasie wciąż stała nieruchomo, czekając na jakąś sensowniejszą reakcję ze strony ducha.

Kim on był? Co tu robił? Czego mógł od niej chcieć? Te i inne pytania kołatały się po głowie Clarissy, gdy kątem oka obserwowała ducha, który znalazł się teraz po jej prawej stronie. Jego jasne, niebiesko-szare oczy skanowały każdy fragment jej ciała, jak gdyby próbował on znaleźć w niej coś, co go najbardziej interesowało.

- Nie jesteś jedną z nich. – powiedział w końcu duch, stając naprzeciwko niej. Clarissa znów zadrżała przez tę przeklętą aurę astralną. Nie znosiła tego uczucia. Czuła się wtedy tak, jakby ktoś wylał na nią kubeł zimnej wody. Chwilami aż trudno było jej przez to zimno oddychać. – Ale… nie jesteś zwyczajna.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła nieznacznie swoje jasne brwi. Skąd on mógł to wiedzieć? Dobra, duch duchem, podobno w zaświatach człowiek poznawał odpowiedzi na wszystkie dręczące go za życia pytania, ale Clarissa nie sądziła, żeby po śmierci człowiek mógł stać się chodzącą encyklopedią. Na pewno ten duch nie mógł wszystkiego o niej wiedzieć. No bo niby jak mogłoby to być możliwe?

Nie odpowiedziała nic. Czekała, aż duch powie jej coś więcej. Nie wydawał się w tej chwili wrogo do niej nastawiony, ale Clarissa, nauczona doświadczeniem, wolała nie ryzykować. Najgroźniejsi okazywali się zwykle ci, których się nie doceniało. Wygląd to nie wszystko. Wnętrze – to było to, co się najbardziej liczyło. A niektórzy doskonale potrafili je ukrywać i udawać przed innymi zupełnie inne osoby. Duchy pod tym względem z pewnością nie różniły się od ludzi. Wszak, jakby nie patrzeć, też przecież kiedyś należały do świata żywych.

- Kim jesteś? – spytał się, okrążając ją powoli. – I co tu robisz o takiej porze?

Przez moment zawahała się. To był duch, fakt, ale wciąż kompletnie jej obcy. Nawet takiej istocie jak on nie mogła zdradzić wszystkiego.

Mężczyzna nagle przekręcił głowę w bok, jak gdyby przysłuchując się czemuś. Po dłuższej chwili przeniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na Clarissę.

- Odwiedzałaś tu siostrę. – powiedział. Clarissa zamarła, zdumiona i przerażona tym, jak wiele ten duch wiedział. Kim on, u licha, był? I skąd miał takie moce, które pozwalały mu dowiedzieć się tego wszystkiego? – Siostrę, która także nie jest jedną z nas.

- Jedną z nas? – wymsknęło się kobiecie. Nie planowała się odezwać; jeszcze nie teraz. Zaintrygowały ją jednak te słowa. Duch, który przed nią stał, nie wyglądał na „dziwaka", który pasowałby do takiego cyrku.

Duch uśmiechnął się słabo, po czym stanął naprzeciwko niej, podpierając się nieznacznie laską.

- Nie wiesz, kim jestem, prawda? – spytał się jej. Clarissa pokręciła przecząco głową, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Czuła, że zaraz to wszystko się wyjaśni. Nie była tylko pewna tego, czy odpowiedź na jej pytanie zadowoli ją i uspokoi, czy też raczej wprawi ją w jeszcze większy strach. – Edward Mordrake. – mężczyzna zdjął z głowy kapelusz. Niby nic nie znaczący gest – ot, zwykłe zachowanie dżentelmena – ale przez ten jeden ruch Clarissa poczuła jeszcze większe zimno. Zupełnie jakby ten człowiek wypuścił nagle na zewnątrz jakieś zło.

A potem na moment obrócił się do niej tyłem.

Clarissa wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk i cofnęła się o kilka kroków. Zasłoniła usta dłońmi, bezskutecznie starając się kontrolować swoje ciało, które całe zadrżało.

Ten duch miał z tyłu głowy drugą twarz.

I nie była to byle jaka twarz. O nie… ta twarz była kompletnym przeciwieństwem swojego właściciela, który, co Clarissa przyznała po chwili w myślach, był całkiem przystojny. Twarz, którą krył pod kapeluszem, była ohydna – z gęstymi, czarnymi brwiami, małymi, ciemnymi oczami, haczykowatym nosem i wąskimi, wykrzywionymi w okrutnym uśmiechu ustami.

_Kto to jest, do licha?_ – pomyślała, cofając się o jeszcze jeden krok. Mężczyzna obrócił się z powrotem przodem do niej. Clarissie wydało się, że przez moment zobaczyła na jego twarzy coś na podobieństwo smutku.

- Jeśli to nie problem, droga pani… – zaczął po chwili, brzmiąc tak, jak gdyby to, co przed chwilą miało miejsce, nie było niczym niezwykłym. – Czy mógłbym poznać twoje imię?

Znów zawała się. Wiedziała już, że ten duch potrafi dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o tobie, czy się odezwiesz, czy nie. Milczenie nie miało zatem żadnego sensu. I tak dowie się o niej wszystkiego.

- Clarissa. – odpowiedziała w końcu. Wzięła głęboki wdech, aby się nieco uspokoić. – Clarissa Montgomery.

- Miło mi panią poznać, panno Montgomery. – Edward ukłonił się nieznacznie, po czym wyciągnął ku niej wolną dłoń.

Przez moment nie była pewna, co powinna zrobić – czy podać mu rękę, jak zdałoby się uczynić, czy też dalej stać w miejscu jak słup soli. W końcu jednak podjęła decyzję. Powoli, ostrożnie płożyła prawą dłoń na lewej dłoni mężczyzny.

Duch uśmiechnął się do niej słabo. Schylił się nieznacznie, po czym przyciągnął jej dłoń do siebie i delikatnie ucałował.

W normalnych warunkach Clarissa poczułaby się takim gestem zauroczona. Mowa tu jednak była o duchu, którego spotkała na terenie cyrku pełnego zdeformowanych ludzi. Ducha, który miał drugą twarz z tyłu głowy. I która to twarz pewnie podpowiadała mu te wszystkie rzeczy na temat innych osób.

Nagle dostrzegła jakiś ruch za mężczyzną. Zerknęła tam przelotnie i zauważyła dwójkę członków trupy cyrkowej – kobietę z brodą oraz wyższego od niej mężczyznę, mającemu krótkie, zdeformowane ręce, pokryte w całości tatuażami. Stali w sporej odległości od nich, ale Clarissa mogła bez trudu dostrzec na ich twarzach przerażenie.

_A więc wiedzą, kim jest ten duch._ – pomyślała Clarissa, przenosząc na moment spojrzenie na Edwarda Mordrake'a, który dalej wydawał się być najbardziej zainteresowany jej osobą. – _I też się go boją. To nie wróży za dobrze._

Do dwójki ludzi dołączył po chwili kolejny członek trupy – nieco wyższy od pierwszego mężczyzny młody chłopak. On też miał zdeformowane ręce, ale w nieco inny sposób. Jego palce były wydłużone i złączone ze sobą. Chciał podejść do Clarissy, ale brodata kobieta powstrzymała go. Szepnęła mu coś na ucho, przez co chłopak zbladł w jednej chwili, po czym rzucił jedno, przerażone spojrzenie w stronę ducha i dziewczyny.

_No to już po mnie._ – Clarissa wzięła kilka głębszych wdechów, próbując się jakoś opanować. – _Skoro oni tak się boją, to pewnie ja też powinnam._

Duch tymczasem znów wsłuchał się w niesłyszalny dla Clarissy głos. Przez dłuższą chwilę stał nieruchomo, w skupieniu słuchając kolejnych słów płynących od – jak Clarissa podejrzewała – tej demonicznie wyglądającej twarzy. Pod sam koniec na twarzy Edwarda pojawiło się zdumienie. Spojrzał się szybko na Clarissę, nim jeszcze na moment nie wsłuchał się w słowa drugiej twarzy.

- Rozumiem… to faktycznie niesamowite i niespotykane. – powiedział w końcu. Obrócił się przodem do dziewczyny, po czym zlustrował ją od stóp do głów uważnym spojrzeniem. – Nie jesteś zwykłym człowiekiem, prawda?

Clarissa z trudem nie parsknęła teraz śmiechem. Bała się jak diabli, ale to, co właśnie duch powiedział, było aż nadto surrealistyczne.

- Co to ma dokładnie znaczyć? – spytała się. – Co ta twoja druga twarz niby mówi, co? Że niby nie jestem człowiekiem?

- Tak. Dokładnie to właśnie mi powiedziała. – odparł Edward bez chwili zastanowienia.

- Kpisz sobie chyba ze mnie. – syknęła Clarissa. Już nie była rozbawiona. Teraz zaczynała być zła. Że niby co, nie była człowiekiem? To czym niby była? – Urodziłam się człowiekiem, jestem człowiekiem, i człowiekiem pozostanę aż do ostatniego dnia swego życia. Niech ta twoja druga twarz nie opowiada ci bajek. Wiem, kim jestem.

- Czyżby? – mężczyzna postąpił o dwa kroki wprzód. Clarissa cudem tylko nie odsunęła się o podobną odległość. Zerknęła tylko szybko na zbieraninę cyrkowców, ale oni jakoś nie kwapili się do tego, aby jej pomóc. Chyba naprawdę aż tak bardzo bali się tego ducha. – A powiedz mi, panno Montgomery… czy posiadasz jakieś niezwykłe umiejętności? Takie, które wykraczają poza codzienną, zwykłą sferę życia?

_I tu mnie zagiął._ Już wcześniej podejrzewała, że to właśnie o to może duchowi chodzić – bo wyczuł w niej tę „niecodzienność".

- Widzę duchy. – zaczęła niepewnie, kierując wzrok ku podłożu. Nie lubiła o tym rozmawiać. Przez większość życia ojciec wmawiał jej, że te moce nie są normalne, i że powinna je ukrywać przed światem. Dopiero po śmierci matki cała rodzina zrozumiała, że tylko dzięki niej będą mogli choć jeszcze jeden raz porozmawiać z mamą, którą utracili stanowczo za wcześnie. – I umiem się z nimi komunikować.

- Potrafisz coś jeszcze. – odezwał się po chwili mężczyzna. Clarissa dotykiem wyczuła, że stanął tuż przed nią. Po chwili dotknął delikatnie dłonią jej podbródka i uniósł go nieznacznie, tak aby dziewczyna spojrzała się prosto w jego oczy. – Nie musisz się tego wstydzić ani bać. A zatem… co jeszcze potrafisz?

- Przyszłość. – powiedziała w końcu Clarissa. – Widzę przyszłość. I czasami również przeszłość. – dodała po chwili, gdy jakiś niewyraźny, trwający zaledwie ułamek sekundy obraz przemknął jej przed oczami.

Edward od razu domyślił się, co miała na myśli. Chciała mu przez to powiedzieć, że potrafiłaby zobaczyć jego przeszłość – kim był, co uczynił, jak skończył. Nie odsunął się jednak od niej. Stał wciąż blisko niej, nie martwiąc się o to, że przez tak bliski kontakt może w niej uaktywnić te moce, przez co dziewczyna zobaczy, jak potwornych rzeczy dopuścił się w ciągu trzydziestu pięciu lat swojego życia.

- Coś jeszcze? – spytał się po chwili. Clarissa pokręciła powoli głową.

- Tylko tyle. – odparła. Druga twarz Edwarda znów mu coś szepnęła. Tym razem trwało to jednak znacznie krócej niż poprzednim razem.

- Twierdzi, że umiesz coś jeszcze. Ale że jeszcze o tym nie wiesz. – dodał szybko mężczyzna, gdy Clarissa już chciała zaprzeczyć. – Uważa, że mogłabyś być doskonałym dodatkiem do naszej trupy.

Clarissa zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc nic z tego, co duch właśnie jej powiedział. _Jakiej trupy? Tej, która stała za mężczyzną? Czy może jakiejś innej?_

Edward domyślił się, że Clarissa nic z tego nie rozumie, i szybko pospieszył jej z wyjaśnieniem.

- Widzisz, moja droga… jestem duchem, jak już pewnie się domyśliłaś na samym początku. – Clarissa przytaknęła powoli, przyglądając mu się bacznie. – Przed śmiercią dopuściłem się okropnych czynów. Niewybaczalnych. Do tego ta druga twarz… to chyba mój osobisty demon. Nie pozwolił mojej duszy na zaznanie spokoju. Od dnia mojej śmierci muszę znosić towarzystwo osób, które zabiłem. A jeśli jakiś cyrkowy dziwak w noc Halloween zdecyduje się występować… wtedy przywołuje mnie. I przed końcem nocy muszę zabrać ze sobą jednego z nich ze sobą. Tego, który będzie posiadał najczarniejszą duszę, najgorszą deformację… będzie najdoskonalszym przykładem dziwactwa tego świata.

I wszystko stało się jasne. Clarissa cofnęła się o krok, patrząc się na ducha szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Nie jestem jedną z nich. – powiedziała hardym tonem głosu. – Ani nie jestem zdeprawowana czy zdeformowana. Posiadam jedynie dwie nadprzyrodzone zdolności; nic więcej. To nie czyni ze mnie jednego z nich.

- Ale jednak mimo to myślisz tak o sobie czasami. – zauważył Edward. – Nie znaczy to, że to ciebie ze sobą zabiorę. – dodał szybko, widząc, jak przerażona jest Clarissa. – Osoba, która ze sobą zabiorę, musi być naprawdę zdeprawowana. A ty, na całe szczęście, taka nie jesteś. – mężczyzna ostrożnie dotknął miękkich, jasnych blond włosów dziewczyny. Ujął jedno z pasm między osłonięte rękawiczką palce, po czym uśmiechnął się blado. – Nie… jesteś przykładem niewinnej istoty. Doświadczonej przez życie… ale wciąż niewinnej. On może sobie chcieć ciebie w naszej trupie, ale nie może też złamać naszych zasad. Nie bierzemy ze sobą niewinnych.

I zniknął – ot tak, po prostu. Clarissa długo jeszcze stała nieruchomo, przetwarzając w myślach to, co właśnie ją spotkało.

Gdzieś w tle usłyszała czyjś głos wołający ją. Nie interesowało jej jednak to. Adrenalina w końcu opuszczała jej ciało. Clarissa upadła na kolana, brudząc je mokrą ziemią.

Ale to nie miało już znaczenia. Ważne było tylko jedno.

Żyła. Tylko to się teraz liczyło. Przeżyła to spotkanie i była już bezpieczna.

_Ale kogoś przecież musi wybrać._ – przypomniała sobie nagle. Ją nazwał niewinną, a więc była daleko poza jego zainteresowaniem. Znała jednak kogoś, kto w swoim życiu uczynił niejeden haniebny występek. I kto znajdował się teraz na terenie obozu.

- Maggie. – wyszeptała Clarissa, podnosząc wzrok gwałtownie ku górze. Nie minęła chwila, a znów stała na nogach, i biegła w stronę namiotu młodszej siostry.

_Muszę zdążyć._ – powtarzała w myślach, ominąwszy jednego z członków trupy cyrkowej, który chciał ją zatrzymać. – _Nie mogę mu jej oddać. Nie teraz, gdy jestem już tak blisko odzyskania jej._

- Nie zabierzesz mojej siostry ze sobą. – powiedziała do siebie, biegnąc w stronę swojego celu. – Po moim trupie ją dostaniesz.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Zwiastun jeszcze nie jest gotowy, ale niedługo powinnam się nim na poważnie zająć. Tymczasem na razie (począwszy od tego rozdziału) będę podawała w notatkach tytuły utworów, jakie zawarłam w "oficjalnym" soundtracku. Zwiastun na 99.9 procent pojawi się jeszcze w tym tygodniu (o czym poinformuję, _naturellement_, pod kolejnym rozdziałem)._  
><em>**

**A oto piosenki na dzisiaj:**

**- Christon "Fight The End" (utwór ten pojawi się w zwiastunie)**

**- Royal Blood "Figure It Out"**

**- Broken Iris "A New Hope"**

**- Twisted Jukebox "Found You"**

**- Alex Pfeffer "Don't Sleep"**

**Przy okazji chciałam ogromnie podziękować tym, którzy czytają i śledzą moje opowiadanie. Wielkie dzięki Wam wszystkim! :)**


	3. Ultimatum

**Rozdział trzeci: Ultimatum**

* * *

><p>Nie zdążyła jeszcze dobiec do namiotu, a wiedziała już, co tam zastanie.<p>

Ta sama, zimna aura, którą czuła wcześniej, znów się pojawiła. Clarissa wiedziała, że duch Mordrake'a udał się do namiotu jej młodszej siostry. Dlaczego jednak to właśnie do niej się wybrał? Nie była przecież jednym z nich. Była zwykłym człowiekiem. Wieszczka, za jaką się teraz podawała, była tylko przykrywką. Skoro druga twarz tego ducha potrafiła wyczytać z siebie wszystko, nawet twoje najgłębsze sekrety, to po co ciągnął go do niej? Jaki miał w tym cel?

_Chodzi mu o mnie._ – uświadomiła sobie nagle Clarissa. – _Ta przeklęta druga twarz chce mnie. Mordrake być może faktycznie uznał mnie za niewinną, ale to ta druga twarz wydaje się rządzić nad nim. A sam powiedział mi przecież, że owa twarz wyjawiła mu, że doskonale pasowałabym do ich trupy dziwactw. Winna czy niewinna, ta demoniczna twarz chce mnie mieć przy sobie. I wie, że nie oddam im Maggie za żadne skarby. Prędzej poświęcę własne życie, niż do tego dopuszczę._

Gdy tylko wpadła do namiotu, pierwsze, co zrobiła, to odnalazła spojrzeniem Maggie. Dziewczyna stała oparta tyłem o toaletkę, drżąc ze strachu na całym ciele.

Tyle Clarissie wystarczyło. Podbiegła do siostry, po czym zasłoniła ją własnym ciałem, obracając się jednocześnie do stojącego po drugiej stronie namiotu Edwarda Mordrake'a.

- Wara od mojej siostry. – syknęła, taksując groźnym spojrzeniem ducha mężczyzny. – Nigdzie jej ze sobą nie zabierzesz. Nie należy do świata tych ludzi. Nie jest jedną z nich. A to oznacza, że nie możesz jej zabić i wziąć jej duszy ze sobą. Nie pasuje do twojego profilu.

- W takim razie dlaczego udaje jedną z nas? – spytał się mężczyzna. – Skoro aż tak bardzo chce należeć do tego świata, to dlaczego nie miałbym jej ze sobą zabrać?

- Rissa, co tu się dzieje? – wymamrotała nagle Maggie, kuląca się za siostrą. – Kto to jest? Czego on ode mnie chce?

- To teraz nieważne. – odparła Clarissa, obracając się na moment bokiem ku siostrze. – I tak cię nie dostanie. – dodała po chwili, przenosząc spojrzenie na Edwarda.

Mordrake musiał sobie przyznać jedno; zaimponowała mu postawa tej dziwnej, młodej kobiety. Wcześniej, gdy rozmawiał z nią, wyczuł w niej żal do młodszej siostry. Nie podejrzewał, że ruszy jej na pomoc. Mylił się jednak – podobnie jak i myliła się jego druga twarz, gdy obrała sobie na kolejną ofiarę Maggie.

- Kogoś muszę ze sobą zabrać. – powiedział mężczyzna. – A twoja siostra ma wiele na sumieniu.

- Ale jest też zwykłym człowiekiem. – zauważyła słusznie Rissa. – Ponawiam zatem moje wcześniejsze słowa: nigdzie jej stąd ze sobą nie zabierzesz.

- Kogo mam zatem zabrać? – spytał się Mordrake. Zrobił krok w stronę sióstr, ale w tej samej chwili Clarissa cofnęła się z Maggie o podobną odległość. – Rozumiem… – wyszeptał cicho, spuszczając na moment wzrok. – Dam wam trochę czasu. W tym miejscu znajdzie się jeszcze wielu innych kandydatów. Przesłucham ich i rozważę, czy któryś z nich nie nadaje się lepiej na nowego członka naszej grupy. Ale jeśli kogoś takiego nie znajdę… – Edward podniósł spojrzenie na blondwłose siostry. – Wrócę tutaj. – na chwilę wsłuchał się w to, co mówiła do niego druga twarz. W pewnym momencie jego twarz wykrzywił nieznaczny grymas, ale nie powiedział na głos tego, co mu się nie spodobało. – I zabiorę ze sobą którąś z was. – po tych słowach zniknął, zostawiając Clarissę i Maggie same.

- Kto to, do cholery, był? – wykrzyknęła nagle Maggie, ledwie Mordrake zniknął. Obeszła siostrę i stanęła przed nią, zakładając ręce na piersi. – I czego on od nas chce?

- To duch. – wyjaśniła jej naprędce Clarissa. Maggie momentalnie zbladła, przerażona. – Chyba któryś z cyrkowców go tu wezwał, i teraz nie odejdzie on, dopóki nie doda kolejnego dziwaka do swojej własnej, piekielnej trupy.

- Ale przecież nie jesteśmy jak oni! – Młodsza z sióstr z trudem już nad sobą panowała. – Możemy przecież chyba mu uciec, co, Rissa? Chyba dałybyśmy radę?

Ku jeszcze głębszemu przerażeniu i rozpaczy Maggie, Clarissa po jej pytaniu pokręciła ze smutkiem głową.

- Dziś jest Halloween, pamiętasz? – przypomniała jej spokojnym, opanowanym głosem. Musiała być teraz silna za nie obie, nie mogła więc pozwolić, aby emocje wzięły górę nad nią. – Dzisiaj duchy mogą wędrować po świecie, gdzie tylko zechcą. Nie wiążą ich miejsca, w których umarli. Przecież ten Mordrake tutaj nie zginął. – dodała, zataczając okrąg dłonią, wskazując tym gestem teren cyrku. – To Brytyjczyk, z tego co wyłapałam z akcentu i sposobie wyrażania się. I musiał umrzeć wiele dekad temu. Maggie, posłuchaj mnie. – powiedziała nagle Clarissa, łapiąc dłonie siostry w swoje. Maggie spojrzała się na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, słuchając uważnie wszystkiego, co starsza siostra miała jej teraz do powiedzenia. – Jeśli ten cały Mordrake tu wróci, nie bój się go. Nie pozwolę, aby cię ze sobą zabrał. Nie jesteś przecież jak ci cyrkowcy. Jesteś zwykłym człowiekiem, pamiętasz? – Clarissa uśmiechnęła się smutno do siostry, próbując ją jakoś pocieszyć. Niewiele to jednak pomogło.

- Nie chcę, żeby to ciebie zabrał. – załkała Maggie, uświadamiając sobie, co się stanie, jeśli Mordrake wróci tu po którąś z nich. – Nie może cię zabrać. Nasze rodzeństwo cię potrzebuje. _Ja_ cię potrzebuje. – W oczach Maggie pojawiły się łzy. – Przepraszam za wszystko, Rissa. Przepraszam. Wrócę do domu. Wrócę do domu i porzucę robotę u Stanleya raz na zawsze. Tylko nie pozwól mu się zabrać. – dziewczyna chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w tej samej chwili do namiotu wpadł jeden z cyrkowców.

- Maggie, nic ci nie jest? – spytał się podniesionym, zaniepokojonym głosem. Clarissa rozpoznała go od razu. To był jeden z tych, którzy przyglądali się jej rozmowie z duchem Mordrake'a.

Chłopak przeniósł nagle spojrzenie na Clarissę, która zamarła, zszokowana ogromem nienawiści, jaka kryła się w tych ciemnych oczach.

- A ty kim jesteś? – spytał się, podchodząc bliżej Maggie. Młodsza z blondynek docisnęła się jednak mocniej do drugiej, po czym załkała głośno. Zdezorientowała tym zachowaniem chłopaka, który zamarł w połowie drogi do niej. – Co się z nią stało? Co jej zrobiłaś? – cyrkowiec znów zaczął ciskać spojrzeniem gromy na Clarissę.

- Spotkała Mordrake'a, ot co. – odparła Clarissa oschłym tonem głosu, przytulając Maggie do siebie. – A ja jestem jej starszą siostrą. Przyjechałam ją zabrać z powrotem do domu.

- Nigdzie jej stąd nie zabierzesz. – powiedział chłopak. – Tu jest teraz jej dom.

- Och, matko droga, jak ty mało wiesz… – wymamrotała Rissa pod nosem. Nie miała teraz czasu na takie sprzeczki. Mordrake zapowiedział, że jeszcze może wrócić, a to oznaczało, że miały naprawdę mało czasu. Duch miał zabrać ze sobą jedną z tych osób przed wschodem słońca. Czyli miały jeszcze tylko niecałe siedem godzin na to, aby nadrobić między sobą zaległości, nim Mordrake po którąś z nich nie przyjdzie.

_Nie oddam mu Maggie. Nie oddam._ – powtarzała sobie w myślach Clarissa, oddychając głęboko. – _Jeśli to ją zechce zabrać, oferuję mu w zamian siebie. Na pewno tego nie odrzuci. Ta jego druga twarz się mną zainteresowała. Jest mną zaciekawiona. Z pewnością będzie wolał kogoś takiego w swoim składzie niż nie posiadającą żadnych „udziwnień" Maggie._

- Jimmy, proszę cię… – odezwała się nagle Maggie. Cyrkowiec nazwany Jimmym i Clarissa spojrzeli się na nią w tym samym momencie. – Czy mogłabym cię prosić o trochę prywatności dla mnie i mojej siostry? Bardzo cię proszę. – dziewczyna wyglądała tak, jakby zaraz znów miała się rozpłakać. Widząc ją w takim stanie, Jimmy od razu zgodził się spełnić jej prośbę. Na odchodne rzucił tylko jeszcze jedno nieufne spojrzenie Clarissie, nim nie wyszedł z namiotu, zostawiając siostry same. – Nie może cię zabrać, Rissa. – wyszeptała bliska płaczu Maggie. – Nie może… po prostu nie może…

- Jeśli tu wróci, nic nie będziemy mogły na to poradzić. – powiedziała Clarissa. Starała się zachować trzeźwość myślenia, choć wizja takiej śmierci wcale nie napawała ją spokojem. Wręcz przeciwnie, dziewczyna sama wolałaby, aby ten duch znalazł sobie jednak kogoś innego, a je zostawił w spokoju. Jeśli jednak tu wróci, nie będzie miała innego wyjścia; będzie musiała się w razie potrzeby poświęcić za Maggie. Mogły się kłócić i wyzywać się od najgorszych, ale gdy przychodziło do takich sytuacji, nagle stawały się sobie niezwykle bliskie. I teraz Clarissa musiała wykorzystać tę sytuację, aby ostatecznie przekonać Maggie do powrotu do domu. – Jeśli tu przyjdzie i mnie zabierze… pamiętaj, Maggie… musisz wrócić do domu. – młodsza z dziewczyn wzięła dwa głębokie, rozedrgane wdechy, z trudem powstrzymując się od łkania. Żałowała teraz bardzo, że nie wróciła z Clarissą od razu. Być może wtedy ten duch by się nimi nie zainteresował. – Opuść Stanleya, tak jak mi niedawno obiecywałaś. Zerwij z nim wszelkie kontakty i wróć do domu. Henry, Peter, Jason, Josie i Maddie będą potrzebowali wyjaśnień, dlaczego zniknęłam, i dlatego już nigdy nie wrócę. – Teraz to Rissa z trudem powstrzymała się od wybuchnięcia płaczem. Uświadomiła sobie właśnie w pełni, że dzisiejsza noc może być jej ostatnią na tym świecie. Naprawdę bała się śmierci i nie chciała odchodzić. Z duchami jednak nie dało się w żaden sposób wygrać. Kiedyś, gdy była jeszcze młoda, głupia i niedoświadczona, spróbowała przechytrzyć jednego z nich. Drugi raz już tego błędu nie popełni. – Rozumiesz mnie, Mags? – Maggie pokiwała gorliwie głową, przełykając ciężką gulę, jaka stanęła jej w gardle. – Dobrze. – starsza z sióstr uśmiechnęła się blado. – A teraz zawołaj tego chłopaka. Przed powrotem tego ducha muszę się o nim jak najwięcej dowiedzieć. Nie chcę w razie czego wejść do jakiegoś domu wariatów, nie wiedząc wcześniej, w co się pakuję.

Maggie zrobiła dokładnie to, o co Clarissa ją poprosiła. W ciągu zaledwie pięciu minut przygoniła do swojego namiotu nie tylko Jimmy'ego, ale także i jego matkę, Ethel, oraz jednego z cyrkowców, Paula. Całą trójkę blondynka od razu rozpoznała. To oni właśnie przyglądali się jej rozmowie z Mordrake'em.

- Kim on właściwie jest? – spytała się całej trójki. Liczyła na szczerą i w miarę treściwą odpowiedź. – Czego on tu właściwie chce?

- Jego imię to Edward Mordrake. – zaczęła Ethel. – Żył w połowie dziewiętnastego wieku. Był jakimś lordem czy innym hrabią… nieważne w sumie. Liczyło się to, że pochodził z bogatej, szanowanej rodziny. Był wszechstronnie utalentowany. Dużo czytał, pisał własne wiersze, poematy i sztuki, grał na instrumentach…

- Marzenie każdej kobiety. – mruknęła Clarissa pod nosem. Ethel przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy, ale nie skomentowała uwagi dziewczyny. Widziała, w jakim jest stanie, i nie chciała dokładać się do jej cierpienia. Tym bardziej po tym, co usłyszała od małej Maggie – że Mordrake może po którąś z nich wrócić, a wtedy to właśnie siostra małej blondynki poświęci się dla dobra ich obu. Ethel musiała przyznać nowoprzybyłej jedno; była odważna. I przez tę jedną decyzję wiele zyskała w oczach kobiety.

- Edward posiadał jednak jedną, sporą wadę. Drugą twarz z tyłu głowy. – Clarissa przypomniała sobie tę potworność, którą zobaczyła, gdy pierwszy raz stanęła oko w oko z duchem mężczyzny. Wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie, przypominając sobie ten widok. – Owa twarz szeptała mu rzeczy, okrutne, obrzydliwe rzeczy, które tylko Mordrake był w stanie usłyszeć. Nie raz i nie dwa próbował tą twarz zabić, jednak nie był w stanie; nie dało się tego zrobić. W końcu rodzina zesłała go do ośrodka dla psychicznie chorych. Edward próbował robić wszystko, byle tylko zagłuszyć ten głos w swojej głowie, jednak nic z tego. W końcu udało mu się stamtąd uciec. Schronienie znalazł w miejscu takim jak to; w cyrku dziwactw.

- Po tym, że wciąż nawiedza podobne miejsca mniemam, że spokoju na długo tam nie odnalazł? – Ethel skinęła głową po pytaniu Clarissy, wzdychając przy tym ciężko.

- Wymordował całą trupę cyrkowców, po czym odebrał sobie życie. Podobno nawet po śmierci owa druga twarz nie zginęła. To przez nią właśnie Mordrake jest taki, jaki jest. Ta twarz kontroluje go i zmusza do kontynuowania poszukiwań kolejnych dziwactw do ich własnej, piekielnej trupy. – kobieta nagle zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając się uważnie młodej kobiecie. – Nie wyglądasz na jedną z nas. – powiedziała po chwili. – Twoja siostra również, ale ona ponoć jest wieszczką. A ty kim jesteś?

- Medium. – odparła Clarissa bez chwili zastanowienia. – I też poniekąd wieszczką. – dodała po chwili, widząc zaskoczoną minę Ethel. – Gdy początkowo zobaczyłam ducha Mordrake'a, po prostu doszłam do wniosku, że to kolejna zbłąkana, zdenerwowana na cały świat dusza. Dopiero gdy dostrzegłam, że i wy go widzicie, uświadomiłam sobie, że to jest zwykły duch. Ale wtedy było już nieco za późno na odwrót. Ta druga twarz w jakiś sposób wyczytała z moich myśli wszystkie sekrety na temat moich zdolności. I teraz chce mnie mieć przy sobie.

- A Mordrake? Czy Mordrake też tego chce? – spytała się starsza kobieta. Clarissa pokręciła niepewnie głową.

- Chyba nie. – odpowiedziała po chwili wahania. – Nazwał mnie niewinną. Doświadczoną przez życie, ale wciąż niewinną. Pomyślałam wtedy, że mam szczęście, że taka jestem. Ale potem uświadomiłam sobie, że moja siostra już taka nie jest. I że może po nią pójść.

- I dlatego chcesz się poświęcić? Tylko z tego powodu? – zdziwił się Jimmy. Clarissa rzuciła mu długie, pobłażliwe spojrzenie.

- A czy ty nie zrobiłbyś tego samego dla swojego rodzeństwa? – spytała się go. Skutecznie go tymi słowami uciszyła. Chłopak spuścił nisko wzrok, zażenowany. – Czy jest szansa, że da się go jakoś przekupić? Żeby nikogo ze sobą nie zabierał? – Te dwa pytania skierowała do Ethel. Zamiast niej jednak odpowiedział młodej kobiecie Paul.

- Niestety, kochana, nie ma takiej szansy. – powiedział mężczyzna. – Gdy raz się wezwie Mordrake'a, to nie odejdzie on bez kolejnego dziwaka. – mężczyzna po chwili namysłu zerknął wyczekująco na Ethel. – Ale może dałoby się go namówić, żeby wziął któregoś z nas? Wszyscy mamy coś na sumieniu, spójrzmy sobie prawdzie w oczy. Jesteśmy o wiele bliżsi jego typowi niż te dwie. – tu Paul wskazał skinieniem głowy na Maggie i Clarissę. – Dlaczego zatem nie skupi się na nas, tylko dręczy zwykłe dziewczyny, które po prostu urodziły się ze specyficznymi talentami?

- Może to nie on. – wymamrotała nagle Rissa. Wszyscy znajdujący się w namiocie spojrzeli się na nią z dezorientacją. – Tu musi chodzić o tę twarz. To ona przecież podejmuje ostateczną decyzję, którego człowieka ze sobą zabierze. Być może Mordrake jest tylko narzędziem czegoś potężniejszego. Czegoś, co urodziło się wraz z nim, i co towarzyszyło mu od samego początku. – kobieta popatrzyła się wyczekująco po zebranych. – Czy nikt nigdy tego nie rozpatrywał? Nikt nie podejrzewał, że być może ta twarz nie jest deformacją czy niedorozwiniętym płodem, który w początkowej fazie ciąży połączył się z ciałem Edwarda? Może to coś jest jakąś wyższą istotą, jakimś demonem albo złym duchem?

Ethel, Paul i Jimmy popatrzyli się po sobie, nie odzywając się jednak słowem. Clarissa po ich minach domyśliła się, że trafiła w samo sedno.

Nie dane im było jednak jej odpowiedzieć. Nagle pojawiła się wokół nich zielona mgła i rozeszła się nisko po całym namiocie.

Clarissa westchnęła przeciągle, wiedząc już, co ją czeka. Nie musiała się nawet odwracać, aby upewnić się, kto za nią stoi.

Edward Mordrake wrócił. A to oznaczało tylko jedno.

Nie znalazł swojego doskonałego dziwaka. Przyszedł więc po którąś z sióstr Montgomery.

A to z kolei oznaczało, że dzisiejsza noc naprawdę była ostatnią nocą Clarissy na tym świecie.

* * *

><p><strong>No i zwiastun jest gotowy :) Można go obejrzeć, naturalnie, na moim kanale YouTube. Link do filmiku znajduje się na moim profilu.<strong>


	4. Opowieść o dwóch siostrach

**Rozdział czwarty: Opowieść o dwóch siostrach**

* * *

><p>Nim Clarissa zdążyła wstać ze swojego miejsca, Maggie podbiegła do niej i zasłoniła ją przed Mordrake'em własnym ciałem.<p>

- Nie weźmiesz jej ze sobą, potworze! – zawołała dziewczyna, rozstawiając szeroko ręce, chcąc w ten sposób osłonić siostrę. – Nie pasujemy do twojego profilu ofiary! To, co chcesz zrobić, jest wbrew twoim własnym zasadom.

- Mags, odsuń się! – powiedziała na wydechu Clarissa, wstając i próbując odsunąć siostrę na bok. – Odsuń się stąd, proszę!

- Nie podjąłem jeszcze ostatecznej decyzji. – odezwał się nagle Mordrake. Obie blondynki zamarły, wpatrując się w niego z mieszanką dezorientacji, zdziwienia i nadziei. – Przybyłem tu, aby usłyszeć też waszą historię. Na osobności. – dodał, zerkając wyczekująco na pozostałą trójkę.

Ethel, Jimmy i Paul ewakuowali się w namiotu w ekspresowym tempie, zostawiając siostry same. Jimmy zdołał jeszcze przed wyjściem rzucić ostatnie spojrzenie Maggie. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo, nim chłopak nie wyszedł, zostawiając ją i jej siostrę sam na sam z duchem Mordrake'a.

- Chciałbym usłyszeć waszą historię. – zaczął, rozsiadając się na pobliskim kufrze. Siostry spojrzały się po sobie z dezorientacją, nie będąc pewnymi, co dokładnie Mordrake może chcieć od nich usłyszeć. – Od początku. Mamy trochę czasu do wschodu słońca, a tylko wasza opowieść mi pozostała. Śmiało. – zachęcił je dodatkowo lekkim skinieniem dłoni.

- A co można o nas szczególnego powiedzieć? – odparła Maggie, marszcząc przyciemnione brązową kredką brwi. – Jesteśmy siostrami. Clarissa jest najstarsza z całego rodzeństwa. Ja urodziłam się trzy lata po niej, razem z jednym z naszych braci, Jasonem. Wychowywałyśmy się w spokojnej, uroczej okolicy, w kochającej rodzinie. Nic specjalnego nie miało w sumie miejsca.

Edward westchnął przeciągle, kręcąc ze smutkiem głową.

- On wie, że kłamiesz. – powiedział. – Mów prawdę, dziecko. Nie byłaś szczęśliwa w tej rodzinie. Nie byłaś ani najstarszą z rodzeństwa, ani najmłodszą. Ani nie dawano ci dużo swobody, bo uznawano cię za dorosłą, ani też nie rozpieszczano do granic możliwości, bo byłaś oczkiem w głowie rodziców. A do tego miałaś za siostrę wieszczkę. – dodał, przenosząc na moment spojrzenie na Clarissę. Młoda kobieta z trudem wytrzymała to intensywne spojrzenie. Odetchnęła zatem z ulgą, gdy Mordrake ponownie skupił uwagę na osobie Maggie. – Chciałaś być taka jak ona. Widziałaś nie raz, jak wasz ojciec się na nią patrzył. Zazdrościłaś jej takiej uwagi.

- Tak, zazdrościłam! – wykrzyknęła nagle Maggie. Clarissa przymknęła powieki, oddychając głęboko. Mordrake i jego demoniczna twarz wymuszali na człowieku opowiadanie o rzeczach, które się w sobie tłumiło, przez którymi się kryło, i do których nie chciało się przyznać. Powoli zaczynała się bać tego, co ten duch zdoła z niej wyciągnąć. – W każdej innej rodzinie taka osoba byłaby traktowana jak wyrzutek, jak… jak dziwak. Ale ją z jakiegoś powodu faworyzował. Cholera, a żeby tylko faworyzował! – Maggie zaśmiała się gorzko. – On był z niej _dumny_. Kochał ją właśnie za to, że była taka. Że widziała duchy, że potrafiła z nimi rozmawiać, że potrafiła przewidzieć przyszłość drugiej osoby… ukrywał jej moce przed światem, ale jednocześnie wmawiał jej, żeby je pielęgnowała, bo… bo po prostu powinna. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak się zachowywał.

- I dlatego uciekłaś z domu? – padło kolejne pytanie. Młodsza siostra z wahaniem pokiwała głową.

- Nie chciałam tam dłużej mieszkać. Sądziłam, że tam nie pasuję. – odpowiedziała. Po chwili przeniosła spojrzenie na Clarissę. – Ale teraz już wiem, że to był błąd. Nie powinnam pracować dla Stanleya. Nie powinnam okradać tych niewinnych ludzi. Wrócę do domu, obiecuję. – W oczach dziewczyny pojawiły się pierwsze łzy, gdy znów zaczęła tracić panowanie nad swoimi emocjami.

- Dobrze. – wyszeptał Mordrake. Powoli przeniósł spojrzenie z Maggie na jej starszą siostrę. – Teraz twoja kolej, moja droga.

Clarissa przez jakiś czas nic nie odpowiedziała. Wpatrywała się tylko srogim spojrzeniem w ducha, daremnie licząc na to, że sobie jednak odpuści. Nic z tego. W tej jednej kwestii Mordrake był nieugięty.

- Chcesz znać moją historię, duchu? – spytała się oschłym tonem głosu. Wytrzymała spojrzenie tych zimnych oczu, które przyprawiało ją o istne ciarki, i uśmiechnęła się gorzko. – Oto więc moja historia. _Urodziłam się._ – Clarissa zamilkła na moment, pozwalając, aby sens tych dwóch słów dotarł do Mordrake'a. – Tyle wystarczyło. Urodziłam się, i prawie od samego początku same złe rzeczy wokół mnie się działy. Żadne z mojego rodzeństwa o tym nie wiedziało. Nasi rodzice skrzętnie to przed nimi ukrywali. Nie chcieli rujnować im dzieciństwa. Maggie sądzi, że to, co tata czuł w stosunku do mnie, to duma. Myli się jednak. Tata mi _współczuł._ – nie chciała się teraz patrzeć na Maggie. Domyślała się, co zobaczy w jej oczach. – Nie miałam jeszcze sześciu miesięcy, gdy pierwsze duchy zaczęły się schodzić do naszego domu. Te istoty bardzo dobrze wyczuwają obecność kogoś, kto potrafi je widzieć i im pomóc. – Clarissa uśmiechnęła się smutno, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową. – Nie obchodziło ich to, że jeszcze nie potrafiłam mówić, a do tego nic z tego nie rozumiałam. Potrzebowały pomocy; tylko to je obchodziło. Jeszcze zanim urodził się mój pierwszy brat, Henry, rodzice zdążyli kilkakrotnie wezwać do naszego domu egzorcystę, bo pragnące przedostać się na drugą stronę duchy nie rozumiały, że niemowlę nie jest w stanie spełnić ich wymagań. Wynajęli w końcu jakiegoś indiańskiego szamana, który odstawił rytuał wokół naszego domu, dzięki któremu żaden duch nie miał już tam prawa wstępu. Podziałało. – Clarissa odchyliła się nieznacznie w krześle, przyglądając się krytycznym wzrokiem Mordrake'owi. – Duchy przestały nas odwiedzać, a moja rodzina zaznała wreszcie upragnionego spokoju.

- Ale to nie był koniec. – powiedział po chwili Edward. – Jakiś czas później to wszystko powróciło.

- Tak. – przyznała. – Tak, wszystko w końcu wróciło. Ale wtedy byłam już wystarczająco duża, aby móc tym duchom pomagać. Tata zdecydował się wozić mnie po całym stanie, abym mogła pomagać tym duchom zakończyć ich ziemskie sprawy. Mama zostawała w tym czasie w domu z resztą rodzeństwa. Oboje wiedzieli, że tylko w ten sposób możemy się pozbyć tych duchów z okolic naszej posesji. Nie było ich w sumie tak dużo; ot, parę duchów na miesiąc, czasami nawet mniej. Nasz dom znajdował się daleko od innych, więc moich „petentów" zbyt wielu nie było. Ale potem rozpętała się Druga Wojna Światowa. – tu Clarissa wzięła długi, ciężki wdech. – Nie wiem dokładnie, jak to działa, ale nagle duchy z bardzo daleka zaczęły do mnie przybywać. Brytyjczycy, Francuzi, Polacy, Włosi… trafiło mi się nawet paru Niemców i Japończyków. – kobieta zaśmiała się cicho. – Przez cały ten czas załatwiałam z nimi sprawy z daleka od mojego rodzeństwa. Nie chciałam, aby widzieli, jak gadam do powietrza, tłumacząc coś dla nich niezrozumiałego. No, ale przynajmniej coś dobrego mi z tego przyszło. – dodała po chwili, zerkając na Mordrake'a. – Nauczyłam się nowych języków. Zawsze to coś.

Edward z wahaniem odwzajemnił ten smutny uśmiech. Wiedział, że to jeszcze nie jest koniec jej opowieści. Clarissa miała mu jeszcze wiele do opowiedzenia.

- Twoja… wasza… matka. Ona nie żyje. – zauważył po chwili, wyłapując nowe informacje przekazane przez drugą twarz. – Jak do tego doszło?

Obie siostry nagle nabrały wody w usta, i w tej samej chwili zaczęły unikać spojrzenia Mordrake'a. Od razu domyślił się, że to musiało być coś, co je ostatecznie podzieliło na te wszystkie lata.

- Nie mamy czasu. – powiedział nieco ostrzejszym tonem głosu. – Historia, szybko. Jak do tego doszło?

- To moja wina. – wyszeptała po chwili Clarissa, zamykając oczy. Maggie w tym czasie westchnęła ciężko, powstrzymując łzy, jakie napłynęły do kącików oczu. – Zabił ją jeden z duchów, który mnie odwiedził.

- Duch? – zdziwił się Mordrake. Zignorował kolejne szepty swojej drugiej twarzy. Tę historię chciał poznać z ust dziewczyny, nie z podszeptów demona rezydującego z tyłu jego czaszki. – Jak do tego doszło?

- To był jeden jedyny raz, kiedy źle oceniłam ducha, który odwiedził nasze okolice. – zaczęła Clarissa. – Byłam pewna, że rozmawiam ze zwykłym farmerem, który zmarł od gruźlicy. Nie spodziewałam się, że okaże się psychicznie chorym człowiekiem, który wymordował całą swoją rodzinę. – następnie kobieta wzięła głęboki, rozedrgany wdech, próbując się uspokoić. Zajęło jej to dobre dwie minuty. Mordrake w tym czasie cierpliwie czekał na dalszy ciąg historii, nie odzywając się nawet słowem. – Przybyłam na miejsce za późno. Duch zamordował naszą matkę, i już szykował się do zabicia Josie i Petera. Zdołałam go jakoś od nich odciągnąć, a potem użyłam talizmanu otrzymanego od szamana, aby wygonić ducha z naszej posesji. Po tym zdarzeniu przestałam już pomagać duchom, a nasz dom na powrót stał się dla nich niedostępny.

- Widzisz zatem, że nic złego nie zrobiła. – odezwała się nagle Maggie, wstając. Clarissa podniosła na nią zdumione spojrzenie, nie spodziewając się po siostrze takiej reakcji. Była pewna, że Maggie po wysłuchaniu jej historii wróci znów do Stanleya, nie chcąc mieć z rodziną nic wspólnego. – Nie możesz jej zatem ze sobą zabrać. Jest niewinna.

- Ale kogoś muszę ze sobą zabrać. – Mordrake podniósł się powoli do pozycji stojącej. Clarissa momentalnie zrobiła to samo, ale o wiele szybciej, i stanęła przed Maggie, zasłaniając ją swoim ciałem.

- A zatem weź zamiast niej mnie. – powiedziała. Maggie chciała zaprotestować, ale jej siostra nie chciała dopuścić jej do słowa. – Weź mnie, mówię! Wiem przecież, że tego chcesz, potworze!

Edward przez moment nic nie odpowiadał. Wpatrywał się tylko intensywnie w starszą z sióstr, jak gdyby zastanawiając się nad swoją ostateczną decyzją co do niej. Clarissie nawet przez moment wydało się, że zobaczyła w jego jasnych oczach cień bólu, gdy znów przechylił nieco głowę, aby lepiej wsłuchać się w podszepty demonicznej twarzy.

- Nie powinnaś się poświęcać za swoją siostrę. – wyszeptał, nie ruszając się ze swojego miejsca. – Ma ona na sumieniu o wiele więcej niż ty. To ona powinna stać się moją kolejną ofiarę.

- Ale zamiast tego ofiaruję siebie. – Clarissa podeszła bez wahania do Mordrake'a. Mężczyzna wydawał się być mocno zaskoczony jej zachowaniem. – No już, śmiało. Zabij mnie. – powiedziała, cedząc każde słowo przez zaciśnięte zęby. Była bliska płaczu; Edward widział to w jej zielono-niebieskich oczach. Bała się niesamowicie, ale mimo to była gotowa poświęcić się za swoją siostrę. – Wiem, że tego chcesz. – dodała po chwili. – Ta twoja druga twarz tego chce. Ty może nie… ale ten twój demon, jak najbardziej. – Usta kobiety na moment wykrzywił gorzki uśmiech. – Wiedział, że nie dopuszczę do tego, aby Maggie stała się twoją ofiarą. Więc podpowiedział ci, że to ona jest tą, którą powinieneś zabić. Wiedział, że się za nią poświęcę.

- Więc tego nie rób. – odpowiedział Mordrake cichym głosem. Spróbował dotknąć policzka dziewczyny swoją dłonią, ale Clarissa odepchnęła ją z grymasem obrzydzenia.

- Odpuść sobie te gierki, potworze. – syknęła, z trudem panując nad buzującymi w niej emocjami. – Po prostu zrób to, co do ciebie należy. No już, dalej, nie krępuj się. I tak musisz to zrobić. Jej nie zabierzesz. – dodała, gdy spojrzenie Edwarda powędrowało ku Maggie. – To ja stoję przed tobą, nie ona. Weź mnie. No już! Dalej, zrób to!

Mężczyzna odsunął się o krok od blondynki. Ujął swoją laskę w obie ręce, po czym lekko przekręcił jej główkę. Następnie wyciągnął ukryty w przedmiocie krótki sztylet.

Clarissa wzięła głęboki, rozedrgany oddech. To było to – jej koniec. Nie była na niego gotowa, ale to akurat nie miało znaczenia. Druga twarz Mordrake'a chciała jej śmierci, i Clarissa co do tego była pewna jak nigdy wcześniej.

Widziała po jego minie, jak walczy ze sobą. Nie chciał jej zabić – wiedział, że jest niewinna. Wiedział, że na to nie zasługuje. Jego oczy zaszkliły się od łez, gdy przysunął się powoli do niej, w prawej ręce dzierżąc ten nieszczęsny sztylet.

- Jesteś gotowa? – spytał się w końcu słabym głosem.

- Nie. – odpowiedziała Clarissa. – Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Nie jestem na to gotowa teraz, i nie byłabym na to gotowa za godzinę. Równie dobrze możesz zatem zrobić to w tej chwili.

Znów się zawahał. Trzymał sztylet wysoko, tuż nad dziewczyną, ale nie miał siły na to, aby upuścić go i przebić nim jej serce.

- No dalej! – zawołała, praktycznie płacząc. Chciała to mieć już za sobą. Nienawidziła tego oczekiwania na to, co nieuniknione. A Mordrake wcale jej tego nie ułatwiał. – Zabij mnie! Przecież tym jesteś, prawda? Mordercą! Niczym więcej! Dwulicowym, cholernym mordercą!

Przez krótką chwilę zobaczyła coś na rodzaj bólu w spojrzeniu Mordrake'a, i poczuła ukłucie winy, że tak się do niego odezwała. Zaraz potem jednak wyraz twarzy mężczyzny zmienił się nie do poznania. Clarissa poczuła się tak, jakby coś go opętało. Nawet znów poczuła tę zimną, mroczną siłę, jaką poczuła przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu.

A potem mężczyzna opuścił sztylet i zatopił go w klatce piersiowej dziewczyny.

Maggie wrzasnęła na całe gardło, praktycznie zginając się wpół. Upadła na kolana, zanosząc się spazmatycznym szlochem. Krzyczała raz za razem, z każdą chwilą coraz ciszej. W końcu jej krzyki przeszły w donośny, przeciągły szloch.

Clarissa tymczasem nie czuła nic. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się nieznacznie, gdy mała strużka krwi wyciekła jej z ust i popłynęła w dół, na brodę. Prawdziwy ból poczuła dopiero wtedy, gdy Mordrake wyciągnął z niej swój sztylet.

Krew wypłynęła z rany, plamiąc jasne ubranie dziewczyny. Clarissa poleciała do przodu, wpadając na Mordrake'a. Złapała się kurczowo fragmentu jego płaszcza. Robiła wszystko, aby w swoich ostatnich chwilach nie przestać się patrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Chciała, aby ten psychopata wiedział, jak wielką nienawiść do niego teraz czuje.

W końcu jednak wizja młodej kobiety stała się zamglona i niewyraźna. Clarissa zakasłała, wypluwając z siebie więcej krwi. Osunęła się ku ziemi, tracąc grunt pod nogami. W ostatniej chwili Mordrake ujął ją w swoje ramiona, aby delikatnie ułożyć jej ciało na ziemi.

„Nie chcę twojej łaski." – chciała mu powiedzieć, ale nie była w stanie. – „Poczekaj tylko, aż stanę się duchem. Wtedy dam ci popalić. Pożałujesz, że mnie zabiłeś. Pożałujesz…"

Nagle Clarissa poczuła, jak traci kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Ogarnęła ją nieprzenikniona ciemność. W ostatniej chwili świadomości poczuła, jak jej serce bije, słabo i nierówno.

_To koniec. – _pomyślała. – _Ale przynajmniej zdołałam uratować Maggie._

Zaraz potem straciła przytomność.

* * *

><p><strong>Spokojnie, spokojnie, to jeszcze nie koniec opowiadania :) Teraz to dopiero zacznie się prawdziwy <strong>**rollercoaster****. Wszystko rozkręci się w najbliższych rozdziałach – ale nie będę nic więcej ****spoilerować****. Wszystko stanie się jasne po dwóch, góra trzech następnych rozdziałach.**

**I na koniec kilka nowych utworów do playlisty opowiadania:**

**- The Birthday ****Massacre**** „****Lover's**** End"**

**- Florence + The Machine „****Leave**** My Body"**

**- Marina and ****the****Diamonds**** „Valley of ****the****Dolls****"**

**- Within Temptation „In The Middle Of The Night"**

**- Disposable Youth „Bitter End"**


	5. Nowy, nieznany szlak

**Rozdział piąty: Nowy, nieznany szlak**

* * *

><p>Clarissa ocknęła się z krzykiem, siadając prosto jak struna.<p>

Była pewna, że zginęła. Ten człowiek – Edward Mordrake – zabił ją. A skoro to zrobił, to powinna teraz trafić do jego demonicznej cyrkowej trupy.

I tak się chyba stało. A przynajmniej tak się dziewczynie wydawało.

Nie rozpoznała tego miejsca. Było to ciemno, chłodno i ponuro. Przypominało jej to jakiś krąg piekielny – no bo przecież całe piekło nie mogło być powiązane z ogniem, czyż nie? Mrok i chłód mogły okazać się o wiele gorsze od nieustającego uczucia gorąca na swoim ciele. Ciepło akurat Clarissa lubiła – to chłodu i ciemności nie znosiła. A to właśnie w tej chwili ją otaczało.

Wstała niepewnie z wilgotnej ziemi. Zdołała dostrzec, że jest otoczona przez jakąś roślinność – i tyle. Nic więcej poza tym nie widziała. Zaczęła jednak iść przed siebie, modląc się w duchu, aby żaden z członków piekielnej trupy Mordrake'a teraz nie wyskoczył na nią. Martwa czy nie, Clarissa była pewna, że jak nic dostałaby od takiej „niespodzianki" zawału serca. Nawet lata radzenia sobie z upierdliwymi duchami nie przyzwyczaiły jej do takich sytuacji.

Teraz musiała przede wszystkim znaleźć Mordrake'a. Chciała dowiedzieć się, gdzie trafiła, i jak przyjdzie jej teraz spędzić wieczność. No bo na pewno nie trafi do Nieba ani nie stanie się uroczym aniołkiem dzięki temu, że poświęciła się za Maggie – tego była pewna. To nie bajka, żeby czekało na nią szczęśliwe zakończenie. Nie… ona skończy tutaj, musząc się użerać z tym mężczyzną, jego demonem oraz całą trupą dziwaków. Spędzi wieczność nienawidząc człowieka, przez którego tu trafiła.

I nigdy nie zazna szczęścia – nigdy. Gdy ten świat się skończy, ona zapewne pozostanie tutaj, zapomniana przez wszelkie wyższe byty. A Mordrake i jego demon na pewno jej nie wypuszczą. Za bardzo im na niej zależało. No bo niby dlaczego tak chętnie zabili ją, gdy ofiarowała się za Maggie?

Clarissa o mały włos nie potknęła się o wystające korzenie. Złapała się pobliskiego drzewa, ratując się przed upadkiem. Przeklęła głośno, w myślach widząc tylko wizerunek Edwarda. Zajmował on cały kadr, i ani myślał odejść.

_Nienawidzę go._ – pomyślała, powoli stając na równe nogi. – _Nigdy mu nie przebaczę. Nigdy. Skoro chciał mnie tutaj, to będzie musiał dać sobie z tym radę. Bo ja tak łatwo się nie poddam._

Wreszcie zauważyła jakieś przejaśnienie. Odetchnęła z ulgą, ciesząc się perspektywą wyjścia z tej ciemnej dżungli. Miała jej już szczerze dosyć. Łudziła się, że być może tam, gdzie zmierza, będzie nieco lepiej niż tutaj. Szybko jednak zgasiła w sobie te nadzieje. To było piekło Mordrake'a. Tu na pewno nie będzie ani trochę dobrze.

Zdziwiła się zatem niesamowicie, gdy wyszła na skąpaną w ciepłych promieniach słońca plażę.

- Co, do licha…? – wydukała Clarissa, rozglądając się dookoła w kompletnej dezorientacji.

_No tego chyba jeszcze nie grali._ Spodziewała się zobaczyć jakieś ognie piekielne albo kompletną pustkę, w której miałaby nudzić się niemiłosiernie, ale zamiast tego powitał ją obraz otwartego morza, ciepłego piasku pod jej stopami oraz bezchmurnego nieba.

_Czyżby jednak coś mu się nie udało? Czyżbym nie trafiła do Piekła, tylko do Nieba? Czy to możliwe, że jednak ktoś tam na górze wstawił się za mną?_ – pomyślała, robiąc kilka niepewnych kroków w stronę brzegu. Bała się, że zaraz ten przepiękny obrazek zniknie. Tak, wtedy mogłaby to nazwać Piekłem – dręczenie jej pięknymi obrazkami, aby potem zabrać sprzed niej wszystko w jednej sekundzie. To zdecydowanie byłaby wymyślna i okrutna tortura.

Ale nic takiego się nie stało. Clarissa w końcu podeszła na kraniec plaży. Na jej ustach wykwitł szeroki, radosny uśmiech, gdy pierwsza fala obmyła jej stopy, upewniając ją tym, że nie śni, i że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.

- Trafiłam do Nieba. – wyszeptała, niemal płacząc. Poczuła, jak okropny ciężar, jaki leżał jej na sercu, teraz znika jak ręką odjął.

Zginęła, będąc niewinną. Nie była tym, kogo Mordrake powinien zabić. A to oznaczało, że mógł złamać jakąś zasadę. I dzięki temu jej dusza udała się gdzieś indziej, a on sam pozostał z niczym.

Clarissa zaśmiała się głośno, pozwalając wstrzymywanym łzom szczęścia na spłynięcie po jej policzkach. Wskoczyła głębiej w wodę, po czym zaczęła rozpryskiwać ją wokół siebie na wszystkie strony. Śmiała się i płakała, uradowana, że jednak nie trafiła do Piekła.

Kilkanaście minut zajęło jej uspokojenie się na tyle, aby wyjść z wody i wznowić powolny spacer po plaży. Niebo czy nie Niebo, musiała się dowiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie się znajduje. Musiała się upewnić, że nie jest to jednak wymiar Mordrake'a. A żeby to zrobić, musiała znaleźć kogoś, kto tu rezyduje – no bo przecież nie mogła być tu sama.

Ruszyła wzdłuż plaży szukając kogoś – kogokolwiek. Chciała wiedzieć, co to za miejsce, i jakim cudem się tu znalazła. W tej chwili zadowoliłby ją widok byle kogo – czy to „przełożonego" tego miejsca, czy też zwykłego rezydenta. Najważniejsze było dla niej tylko to, aby otrzymać jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienie na to, co właśnie się stało.

Długo szukała tego kogoś, kto by jej pomógł. Niestety, na nikogo nie natrafiła. Nie poddawała się jednak – wierzyła, że w końcu na kogoś trafi.

I trafiła.

W pewnej chwili dostrzegła w oddali samotną osobę, siedzącą tyłem do niej na piasku. Znajdowała się bardzo daleko od niej, więc Clarissa nie była pewna, kto to dokładnie jest. Zaczęła jednak iść w stronę tej osoby, przekonana, że dowie się od niej, gdzie się znajduje, jak tu trafiła, i co teraz z nią będzie.

Kilka dobrych minut zajęło jej zbliżenie się do tej osoby na tyle, aby dostrzec pierwsze wyraźne zarysy sylwetki. Na pewno to był mężczyzna – tego Clarissa była pewna. I miał ciemne, praktycznie czarne włosy, które od razu skojarzyły jej się z Mordrake'em. Gdy tylko zdała sobie z tego sprawę, automatycznie wzdrygnęła się, przypominając sobie swoje ostatnie chwile.

_Nie, to na pewno nie on._ – powtarzała sobie, nie przestając iść w stronę nieznajomego. – _Mordrake ma demoniczną twarz z tyłu głowy. Ten nie ma tam nic. Tylko zwykły tył głowy, nic więcej. To na pewno nie jest Mordrake._

Gdy zbliżyła się jeszcze bardziej, usłyszała ciche mamrotanie mężczyzny. Kołysał się on nieznacznie w tył i wprzód, powtarzając sobie coś raz po raz. Sprawiło to, że Clarissa przystanęła i zaczęła się niepewnie mu przyglądać.

_Jeśli to jest faktycznie Niebo, to dlaczego ten człowiek się tak zachowuje? Czyżbym jednak trafiła do Piekła? Czy to wszystko może być jednak tylko złudzeniem?_

W końcu zmusiła się do tego, aby jeszcze nieco bardziej podejść do nieznajomego. Z jakiegoś powodu ciągnęło ją do niego. Czuła, że to on niego uzyska odpowiedzi na dręczące ją pytania. Jednocześnie bała się go jednak – i nie wiedziała nawet, dlaczego. Nie znała go przecież. To był ktoś kompletnie jej obcy.

A potem dokładniej przysłuchała się jego głosowi.

To jednak _był_ Mordrake.

Clarissa cofnęła się gwałtownie, niemalże upadając na piasek. Przerażona i zszokowana, próbowała kontrolować swój nierówny oddech, ale nadaremno – była teraz zbyt na to przerażona.

- Nie. – wyszeptała, czując, jak ten nieznośny ból w klatce piersiowej powraca. – To niemożliwe. Nie. To nie może być on.

Mężczyzna ją usłyszał. Obrócił się ku niej gwałtownie, wpatrując się w dziewczynkę z mieszanką zdziwienia i dezorientacji. Clarissa, wciąż przerażona perspektywą bycia uwięzioną w Piekle ze swoim mordercą, z opóźnieniem uświadomiła sobie, że Mordrake… płakał.

_On płacze._ – uświadomiła sobie, przyglądając się mu uważnie. Nie miała przywidzeń; mężczyzna naprawdę płakał. – _Ale dlaczego?_

- Nie ma go. – wyszeptał nagle Mordrake. Clarissa zmarszczyła brwi, zdezorientowana. O czym on gadał? Kogo tu nie było? – Nie ma go. – powtórzył, po czym zaśmiał się. Dopiero teraz dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, że Edward nie płakał z powodu jakiejś złej lub smutnej rzeczy. To nie były łzy rozpaczy, ale szczęścia. – Mojego demona… nie ma. Zniknął. – tu mężczyzna wskazał na tył swojej głowy. Clarissa wciąż milczała, zbyt zszokowana i przerażona, aby jakkolwiek na to wszystko zareagować. – Nie ma go już. Zniknął. Mój demon zniknął. Nie ma go już ze mną. Wreszcie jestem od niego wolny.

Powoli, niepewnie, Clarissa wzięła długi, rozedrgany wdech. Długo wodziła spojrzeniem po osobie Mordrake'a, próbując zrozumieć sytuację, jaka właśnie miała miejsce. Poddała się jednak po kilku minutach. Nie była w stanie nic pojąć z tego, co się działo.

_Co się tu do licha dzieje?_ – spytała się w myślach jakiejś siły wyższej, która z pewnością obserwowała ich teraz. – _Czy to jakaś sztuczka? Czy on mówi prawdę, czy kłamie? Co to wszystko oznacza? I gdzie ja, do cholery, trafiłam?_

* * *

><p><strong>Krótki rozdział, ale taki miał być – najciekawsze dopiero przed nami. Teraz Clarissa będzie musiała odkryć, gdzie się właściwie znajduje, co się tu dzieje, a także będzie musiała odkryć wiele innych rzeczy, jakie pojawią się już wkrótce. Ale o tym w następnych rozdziałach :)<strong>

**I, na koniec, kolejna część ****soundtracku**** do opowiadania:**

**- Within Temptation „The Cross"**

**- Broken Iris „****Sight**** For The ****Sore**** Eyes"**

**- Within Temptation „Dark Wings"**

**- Delain „****Electricity****"**


	6. Nieufne, zranione serce

**Rozdział szósty: Nieufne, zranione serce**

* * *

><p>Mordrake podniósł się ociężale z piasku. Clarissa obserwowała go z nieufnością, gdy tak przez cały czas przyglądał jej się tymi roziskrzonymi z radości jasnymi oczami.<p>

_Chyba nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, co mogę teraz czuć._ – pomyślała, marszcząc nieznacznie brwi, gdy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, po czym zaczął macać tył swojej głowy, aby upewnić się, że demona naprawdę już tam nie ma. – _W co on sobie ze mną pogrywa? Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? Czy w ten sposób chce spróbować mnie do siebie przekonać? Bo jeśli tak, to średnio mu to wychodzi._

Minęło parę długich chwil, nim Edward nie zorientował się, że spojrzenie dziewczyny kierowane na jego osobę jest nie tylko przepełnione nieufnością, ale i nawet bólem. Kolejną chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie w pełni, dlaczego tak właśnie było.

To on ją zabił. Był mordercą, który pozbawił ją życia. Ją, niewinną duszę, która tamtej nocy nie miała zginąć. To jej siostrę demon wskazał, nie ją. Dlaczego zatem ostatecznie to ją wybrał, a nie Maggie? I dlaczego pozwolił swojemu demonowi przejąć nad sobą kontrolę w tamtej chwili.

- Clarisso, ja… nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak żałuję swojego czynu. – zaczął, robiąc kilka kroków w jej stronę. Zatrzymał się jednak zaraz potem, gdy blondynka cofnęła się o podobną odległość, a na jej pełnych, różowych ustach pojawił się grymas bólu i odrazy. – Nie oczekuję, że mi kiedykolwiek wybaczysz. Ale to nie ja o tym zadecydowałem, przysięgam. To mój demon podjął tę decyzję. Nie ja. To on zdecydował się na to.

- Nie próbuj się teraz tak nieudolnie tłumaczyć. – syknęła Clarissa. Miała ochotę się rozpłakać. Czuła tak wielką złość i nienawiść, że była teraz gotowa rozszarpać Mordrake'a gołymi rękami. Powstrzymywała ją od tego tylko myśl, że oboje i tak już nie żyją – nic więc by to jej nie dało.

- Kiedy to prawda. – odparł mężczyzna. – Nie miałem innego wyjścia. Muszę słuchać się jego poleceń. Takie jest już moje przekleństwo. – i zrobił kolejny krok w jej stronę.

- Nie podchodź dalej! – krzyknęła nagle dziewczyna, wystawiając ręce przed siebie. Mordrake zatrzymał się momentalnie, z trudem powstrzymując grymas odrzucenia od pojawienia się na jego twarzy. – Co tu robisz? Co to w ogóle jest za miejsce? – tu Clarissa wskazała na krajobraz rozciągający się dookoła nich. Edward mimowolnie również powiódł spojrzeniem po okolicy, nim jego uwaga nie skupiła się ponownie na osobie jego towarzyszki.

- Nie mam pojęcia. – przyznał po chwili, patrząc się dziewczynie prosto w oczy. Ta jednak tylko prychnęła z niesmakiem. Nie zamierzała wierzyć w ani jedno jego słowo. Była pewna, że ją okłamuje.

- Akurat. – warknęła Clarissa. – Pewnie zaraz reszta tej twojej piekielnej trupy wyskoczy z zarośli, żeby zgotować mi stosowne powitanie. – młoda kobieta rozejrzała się szybko dookoła, jak gdyby już teraz oczekiwała ich przybycia. – No dalej, gdzie oni są? – spytała się po chwili, przenosząc spojrzenie na Mordrake'a. – Wiem, że tu są. Wiem, że to są te twoje zaświaty. Pogrywasz sobie ze mną, żeby jeszcze bardziej powiększyć ból, jaki teraz odczuwam. Znam aż za dobrze duchy takie jak ty. – dodała, wykrzywiając pełne wargi w grymasie obrzydzenia. – Uwielbiacie bawić się ze swoimi ofiarami w taki sposób. Na pewno wszystko to, co nas teraz otacza, to zwykły miraż, który zaraz zniknie.

- Ja naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jesteśmy! – wykrzyknął nagle Mordrake, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać. Clarissa zamilkła i spojrzała się na niego krytycznie. Mimo iż wyglądał on na jeszcze bardziej zagubionego niż ona, dalej mu nie zamierzała zaufać. Równie dobrze mogła to być tylko gra. Mógł przecież udawać tę dezorientację. – Nie znam tego świata, naprawdę. Powinniśmy się teraz znaleźć w pustym wymiarze, stworzonym przez mojego demona dla mnie i mojej trupy cyrkowej. A ten świat… nie mam pojęcia, co to jest. – Mordrake jeszcze raz rozejrzał się dookoła, chłonąc spojrzeniem krajobraz dookoła siebie. – To nie są normalne zaświaty. To jest jakiś inny wymiar.

- Nie żyjemy. – stwierdziła oschle Clarissa, patrząc się na niego spod byka. – Gdzie indziej niż do zaświatów moglibyśmy trafić?

- Nie wiem. – odpowiedział Edward po chwili. Dziewczyna westchnęła głośno, wyrzucając ręce ku górze w geście poddania się. Nie mogła już z nim wytrzymać; a to był dopiero początek wieczności, jaka miała ją czekać. Clarissa była pewna, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to stanie się ona pierwszym duchem w historii tego świata, który zwariuje. – Niczego nie jestem pewien. To nie jest część zaświatów, do której należę, mój demon zniknął… nigdy coś takiego mi się nie przydarzyło. Aż do teraz. – tu spojrzał się znacząco na Clarissę. Dziewczyna momentalnie zmrużyła groźnie oczy, piorunując go swoim hardym spojrzeniem.

- Że niby co, że to moja wina? – warknęła. Zrobiła krok w stronę Mordrake'a, dalej mając ten sam zacięty wyraz twarzy. Teraz to on cofnął się, zaskoczony i nieco wystraszony bojową postawą kobiety. – Że niby to ja zabrałam tego twojego pokręconego demonka? Och, uwierz mi, _panie Mordrake_, z miłą chęcią gołymi rękami wyrwałabym tą demoniczną twarz z tyłu twojej głowy i zgniotła pod obcasem swojego buta za to, co mi zrobił. Ale, niestety, wychodzi chyba na to, że ktoś mnie w tym ubiegł. Szkoda tylko, że nie wiem, kto to zrobił. Z chęcią bym tej osobie podziękowała. – po chwili Clarissa uspokoiła się. Uśmiechnęła się jednak gorzko, patrząc się z wyrzutem na Edwarda. – Ale to i tak nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Dalej jestem pewna, że to jakaś twoja pokręcona sztuczka. Udajesz to wszystko, żebym ci zaufała. Żebym pomyślała, że jesteś ofiarą, tak jak ja.

- Bo tak jest! – odkrzyknął mężczyzna. Clarissa tylko się zaśmiała, wyraźnie rozbawiona jego słowami.

- Uważaj, bo ci uwierzę. – odcięła się. – Jestem pewna, że gdybym tylko zdecydowała ci się zaufać, to ten demon by wrócił. Nie jestem głupia, panie Mordrake; wiem, na jakich zasadach działa świat. To dlatego nie zamierzałam błagać cię o litość, gdy przyszedłeś po Maggie. Wiedziałam, że któraś z nas straci tego dnia życie. Szczęśliwe zakończenia nie istnieją. Podobnie jak to. – dodała, wykonując zamaszysty gest ręką i wskazując tym wszystko wokół siebie. – To tylko iluzja, nic więcej. Wiem to na pewno. Prędzej czy później będziesz musiał zrzucić tę zasłonę fałszu i pokazać mi prawdziwy świat, w jakim przyjdzie mi teraz się z tobą użerać.

Edward westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Nie wiedział już, co jeszcze może powiedzieć, żeby ta dziewczyna mu uwierzyła. Nie winił jej jednak za taką postawę; po tym, co jej zrobił, sam by sobie nie zaufał. Nic dziwnego zatem, że Clarissa reagowała na jego obecność gwałtowniej niż byk na widok czerwonej płachty.

- To chociaż chodź ze mną. – poprosił, wyciągając zachęcająco rękę w stronę dziewczyny. Clarissa spojrzała się na nią nieufnie, nim nie przeniosła powoli spojrzenia na twarz mężczyzny. – Pozwól mi udowodnić, że mówię prawdę. Razem dowiemy się, co to za miejsce. I sama wtedy zobaczysz, że nie kłamię, i że to miejsce naprawdę nie jest tym, do którego mieliśmy trafić.

Clarissa przez długi czas rozważała słowa Mordrake'a. Przenosiła spojrzenie to na jego wyciągniętą dłoń, to na jego twarz, na której malował się nienaturalny wręcz – w jej opinii – spokój. Dalej sądziła, że to wszystko zostało ukartowane po to, aby złagodzić jej gniew i przekonać ją choć trochę do Edwarda.

_Nic z tego._ – pomyślała, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – _Nie zaufam mu. Za żadne skarby nie zrobię tego. To morderca. Zabił mnie, kierowany podszeptami tego swojego pokręconego demona, a teraz nieudolnie próbuje mnie za to przeprosić. Liczy na to, że wybaczę mu coś takiego. Nigdy tego nie zrobię. Nigdy._

- Proszę. – ponowił Edward. Spojrzał się prosto w oczy dziewczyny, licząc na to, że być może zdoła do niej jakoś dotrzeć. Poczuł jednak niemiłe ukłucie bólu, gdy w błękitnych oczach Clarissy dostrzegł jedynie jeszcze większy ból i nienawiść. Był pewien, że miną lata – a może i nawet wieki – nim jej nienawiść do niego przygaśnie na tyle, aby naprawdę mogła mu zaufać. Bo na chwilę obecną chyba tylko prawdziwy cud mógł sprawić, aby ten okres oczekiwania na to skrócił się do co najmniej kilku miesięcy. – Daj mi szansę udowodnić ci, że to nie jest żadna gra.

Clarissa westchnęła ciężko, przymykając na chwilę powieki. Zdusiła w sobie złość i gorycz, które wręcz buzowały w niej. Zdusiła w sobie chęć wykrzyczenia temu mężczyźnie wszystkiego, co najgorsze. Dopiero gdy była pewna, że w pełni nad sobą panuje, otworzyła powoli oczy. Rzuciła mu jeszcze jedno, harde spojrzenie, po czym ponownie westchnęła. Dopiero wtedy zdecydowała się odezwać.

- Niech ci będzie. – powiedziała. Zaraz potem syknęła cicho, gdy tylko dostrzegła na ustach Edwarda słaby cień uśmiechu. – Ale nie myśl sobie, że ci ufam. Albo że ci wybaczyłam. – dodała, mrożąc mężczyznę spojrzeniem. – Bo nie zamierzam tego zrobić; ani teraz, ani później. A jeśli to naprawdę okaże się jakąś cholerną sztuczką, jak podejrzewam… wtedy pożałujesz, że w ogóle się na mnie wtedy spojrzałeś. – Clarissa podeszła powoli do Mordrake'a. Stanęła tuż przed nim, tak że dzieliło ich zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów. Teraz mężczyzna mógł naprawdę dokładnie zobaczyć w oczach dziewczyny gniew i nienawiść, jaką pałała do niego. – Będę cię dręczyła przez całą resztę wieczności, jaka nam została. Czy to zrozumiałe?

- Tak. – Głos Mordrake'a był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu. Clarissa ledwie powstrzymała się do triumfalnego uśmiechu. Wreszcie to nie ona się bała, ale on. _I dobrze_, pomyślała z zadowoleniem. _Niech chociaż raz poczuje, jak to jest, gdy boisz się kogoś potencjalnie silniejszego od siebie. Niech choć raz poczuje na własnej skórze, jak się czuje ofiara._

- Dobrze. – wycedziła Clarissa przez zaciśnięte zęby. Po chwili jednak rozluźniła się nieco. Wyprostowała się dumnie, patrząc się mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. – No to prowadź zatem, panie Mordrake. Pokaż mi, że to naprawdę nie jest ten twój wymiar, do którego powinniśmy trafić. Udowodnij mi, że faktycznie nie wiesz, gdzie jesteśmy.

Tym razem Mordrake już się nie odezwał. Skinął tylko nieznacznie głową, po czym ruszył przed siebie. Clarissa poszła za nim, zerkając co chwila wokół siebie z nieufnością. Szli wdłuż piaszczystej plaży, która, jak Clarissa po chwili dostrzegła, zdawała się nie mieć końca.

_Ciekawe, gdzie mnie zaprowadzi._ – pomyślała, idąc zaraz za Edwardem. – _I ciekawe, jaki jest jego plan działania. Bo jeśli mnie oszukuje, jak podejrzewam… to naprawdę pożałuje, że mnie zabił. Uprzykrzę mu wieczność tak mocno, że piekło wyda mu się pięciogwiazdkowym kurortem wypoczynkowym._

* * *

><p><strong>I kolejny rozdział za nami. Nie działo się tu co prawda nic specjalne szczególnego, ale doszło przynajmniej do ciekawej interakcji Clarissy z Edwardem. Logiczne, że raczej nie będzie go darzyła sympatią - jakby nie patrzeć, zabił ją, a czegoś takiego łatwo się nie wybacza. W następnym rozdziale będzie dalszy ciąg jego prób załagodzenia sytuacji, które - jak można się domyśleć już teraz - skutków pozytywnych nie przyniosą. Pojawi się też nowy bohater. Jednak kim on będzie i co wyniknie z tego spotkania - o tym w następnym rozdziale.<strong>

**I, na koniec, kolejna część playlisty:**

**- The ****Rasmus**** „Run To You"**

**- ****Kamelot**** „****Temples**** of Gold"**

**- All Good Things „Fight"**

****- Cinema Bizarre „Angel In Disguise"****


	7. Nie jesteśmy tu sami

**Rozdział siódmy: Nie jesteśmy tu sami**

* * *

><p>Przez bardzo długi czas szli w ciszy. Clarissie jednak ani trochę to nie przeszkadzało. Wolała, żeby Mordrake milczał. Nie chciała już wysłuchiwać jego kolejnych ckliwych, nic nie znaczących przeprosin, które i tak nic by nie zmieniły pomiędzy nimi.<p>

On jednak uważał inaczej. I z tego powodu nie zamierzał dać dziewczynie spokoju.

- Naprawdę nie chciałem tego zrobić. – tłumaczył jej, idąc za nią wzdłuż plaży. Teraz to ona prowadziła. Wyprzedziła Edwarda, gdy tylko zorientowała się, że mężczyzna naprawdę nie wie, gdzie się kierować, i po prostu błądzi bez sensu po okolicy. – To on pragnął twojej śmierci, nie ja.

_Albo tak dobrze gra, albo nie ma bladego pojęcia, co z tym wszystkim zrobić._ – pomyślała, zaciskając jednocześnie zęby, aby powstrzymać się od wrzaśnięcia na niego. Miała już dość jego wymówek, że to niby nie on ją zabił. Nie wierzyła w to, podobnie jak nie wierzyła w to, że ten wymiar nie był tym, do którego mieli trafić. – _Zachowuje się jak dziecko we mgle. W jednej sprawie ma rację; bez tego swojego demona nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić i jakie działania podjąć, aby osiągnąć to, czego tak bardzo chce._

- Mogłeś go przecież nie słuchać. – odcięła się Clarissa, nie odwracając się nawet w stronę Mordrake'a. – Mogłeś sam podjąć tę decyzję. Nie jesteś chyba przecież jego niewolnikiem, czyż nie?

- Nie, nie jestem. – odparł Edward hardym tonem głosu. – Chociaż… tak, czasami tak to może wyglądać. Nie zawsze mam pełną kontrolę nad tym, co czynię. Czasami demon przejmuje nade mną kontrolę, gdy tylko zobaczy, że nie jestem w stanie zrobić czegoś, na czym mu zależy. Czasem uda mi się go przed tym powstrzymać. Częściej jednak to on wygrywa.

- Och, moje ty biedactwo. – Clarissa doskonale udała fałszywe przejęcie się losem Mordrake'a. Mężczyzna wyczuł to i spojrzał się na nią chłodno. Nic jednak nie odpowiedział na jej docinki. – Całe życie spędzać z takim złym, złym panem. To naprawdę musiało być istne piekło. – nagle dziewczyna stanęła i obróciła się przodem do Mordrake'a. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się gwałtownie, nieco zdezorientowany zachowaniem Clarissy. – Jesteś dorosłym mężczyzną w sile wieku, czyż nie? A może mylę się, i mam przed sobą tylko niezdarną, zdominowaną mameję? Naucz się trochę asertywności, człowieku! – Edward wzdrygnął się nieznacznie, gdy dziewczyna nagle podniosła swój głos. – Demon czy nie, masz prawo decydować o tym, co chcesz zrobić, a od czego wolisz stronić. Jak ten twój demon wróci, to masz mu pokazać, gdzie jego miejsce. Zrozumiano?

Edward przez moment nie był w stanie w jakikolwiek sposób odpowiedzieć dziewczynie. Jej zachowanie zdumiało go i zadziwiło. Za życia nigdy nie spotkał kobiety, która wypowiadałaby się w ten sposób. Po jego śmierci te szanse zmalały jeszcze bardziej – teraz wszyscy się go bali i jedyne, z czym zwykle się do niego zwracali, to z błaganiami o oszczędzenie i łaskę.

- Tak. – wydukał w końcu mężczyzna. Nie miał chęci na kłótnię z Clarissą. Widział, jak bardzo jest wzburzona. Chciał ją nieco udobruchać i do siebie przekonać. Nie wiedzieli przecież, ile przyjdzie im tu spędzić czasu. Kto wie, być może to będzie wymiar, w którym zostaną na całą wieczność. A wtedy lepiej by było, gdyby Clarissa choć trochę go lubiła i tolerowała.

Dziewczyna, zadowolona z odpowiedzi, poszła dalej. Edward bez wahania ruszył za nią. Clarissa szła bardzo szybko, tak że mężczyzna chwilami miał niezłe trudności ze zrównaniem się z nią.

- Dlaczego go nie zabiłeś, gdy jeszcze żyłeś? – spytała się nagle Clarissa. Mordrake przez chwilę nie zrozumiał, o co jej chodziło. Zaskoczył dopiero po jakimś czasie, gdy dziewczyna obróciła się ku niemu, patrząc się na niego znacząco.

- Próbowałem. I to nie raz. – przyznał bez wahania, wzdychając przy tym ciężko. – Ale nigdy mi się to nie udało. Widać ten demon musiał być silniejszy ode mnie.

Clarissa zaśmiała się gorzko, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową.

- Oj, na pewno był od ciebie silniejszy. – odparła. – Zmusił cię do zabijania ludzi nawet po swojej śmierci, czyż nie? Niezły demon, muszę przyznać. – dodała po chwili, przenosząc spojrzenie na horyzont od strony morza. Słońce wciąż znajdowało się wysoko na niebie. Clarissie wydało się, że nie poruszyło się ono ani trochę od czasu, gdy tu dotarła. Doszła jednak do wniosku, że w zaświatach tak musi być – wieczne słońce, bez wschodów czy zachodów. Pewnie dlatego w tym lesie było tak ciemno – bo na plaży słońce nawet na chwilę nie zachodziło. – Ciekawa jestem, co by się stało, gdyby jednak tu wrócił. Pewnie byś nie miał innego wyjścia, jak się znów z nim połączyć.

- Wolałbym, żeby już nie wrócił. – wymamrotał nagle Edward. Clarissa zwolniła nieco i spojrzała się na niego uważnie. Jej jasne, wąskie brwi zmarszczyły się, gdy tak się na niego przyglądała, dokładnie śledząc każdą, nawet najmniejszą zmianę w jego mimice. – Po raz pierwszy czuję się w pełni wolny. Nigdy za życia nie doświadczyłem tego uczucia. Wolałbym, aby tak pozostało już na zawsze.

Clarissa poczuła mimowolne ukłucie i żalu dla tego człowieka. Patrząc się na jego umęczoną twarz zrozumiała nagle, jak wiele złego musiał on wycierpieć ze strony tego przeklętego demona. Nic dziwnego zatem, że za nim ani trochę nie tęsknił – to bydle musiało zmienić całe jego życie, i doczesne, i pozagrobowe, i istne piekło.

_Nie zapominaj, że to wciąż on był tym, który cię zabił._ – przypomniała sobie nagle Clarissa. – _Pamiętaj: ludzka dusza jest silniejsza od jakiegokolwiek demona. Ludzie, którzy nie potrafią się im oprzeć, nie potrafią połączyć się ze swoją duszą i przejąć nad nią kontrolę. Może i ten demon nim kierował, ale to on mu na to pozwolił. Mógł z nim walczyć i mógł go z siebie wygonić, ale zdecydował się nie podejmować tego wysiłku. I to wszystko zrobił świadomie._

Nagle Clarissa dostrzegła jakiś ruch w zaroślach tuż przed nimi. Momentalnie zatrzymała się powodując, że idący za nią Mordrake praktycznie na nią wpadł.

Pierwotny instynkt przetrwania nagle się w niej obudził. Może i byli w zaświatach, ale od duchów, które spotkała na swojej drodze wiedziała, że nawet i w świecie pozagrobowym istniały zagrożenia, na które trzeba było uważać. Nie była zatem ani trochę przestraszona. Spodziewała się tego już od jakiegoś czasu. Świat taki jak ten był zbyt piękny, aby mógł być prawdziwy. Musiało w nim istnieć coś, co będzie im zagrażało. I wreszcie na to wpadli.

- Co się… ? – Edward już chciał się spytać dziewczyny, co się dzieje i dlaczego się zatrzymała. Clarissa jednak położyła szybko swoją dłoń na jego ustach, nakazując mu tym gestem, aby milczał. Następnie wskazała skinieniem głowy na krzaki, które zaczęły ruszać się coraz mocniej.

Edward od razu wszystko zrozumiał. Ustawił się obok dziewczyny, trzymając kurczowo w prawej dłoni długą, grawerowaną laskę.

Clarissa zerknęła na niego przelotnie, marszcząc nieznacznie brwi. Mordrake nie wydawał się być ani trochę świadom tego, co zaraz może na nich wyskoczyć. Dziewczyna doszła do wniosku, że albo bardzo, ale to bardzo dobrze gra, albo tak jak ona trafił do tego wymiaru po raz pierwszy.

Szybko przeniosła spojrzenie z powrotem na ścianę lasu, gdy krzaki zaszeleściły ponownie. Po chwili napięcia wyszedł spomiędzy nich niewysoki, młody chłopak.

Clarissa zamarła, przyglądając mu się z dezorientacją. _Kolejny rezydent tego świata?_ – pomyślała mimowolnie. Nastolatek, jaki zatrzymał się jak wryty, gdy tylko ich zobaczył, nie wyglądał ani trochę jak potencjalny napastnik. Był minimalnie niższy od Clarissy, miał ciemne brąz włosy, intensywnie niebieskie oczy i delikatne, chłopięce rysy twarzy. Dziewczyna nie dawała mu więcej niż osiemnaście, góra dwadzieścia lat.

- O. – powiedział chłopak, uśmiechając się nagle szeroko. – Nowi.

Clarissa i Edward popatrzyli się po sobie z dezorientacją. Wychodziło na to, że w tym świecie nie byli sami. Dziewczyna powoli zaczęła wierzyć w to, że Mordrake naprawdę nie znał tego miejsca. Do tego wyglądał na naprawdę zaskoczonego obecnością tego chłopaka. Widać było po jego minie, że go nie zna.

Czyli naprawdę trafili nie do tego miejsca, do którego Edward sądził, że trafią. Ta myśl momentalnie poprawiła samopoczucie Clarissie. Pomyślała, że być może jednak w zaświatach znajdzie choć trochę szczęścia i spokoju, nawet jeśli przyjdzie jej dzielić ten świat z Mordrake'em. Teraz bowiem widziała, że nie są tu sami. A jeśli był tu ten chłopiec, to oznaczało zapewne, że są tu też inni. Dzięki nim nie będzie musiała być non stop zdana wyłącznie na towarzystwo swojego mordercy.

Chłopiec tymczasem przyglądał się uważnie Clarissie. Dziewczyna zauważyła to dopiero po dłuższej chwili, gdy powróciła myślami do rzeczywistości.

- Kiedy tu trafiłaś? – zaciekawił się chłopiec, przechylając nieznacznie głowę na bok. Z jakiegoś powodu to Clarissa bardziej go interesowała, choć zdarzało się, że rzucał też zaciekawione spojrzenia w stronę Mordrake'a. Zwykle jednak wtedy wyglądał tak, jakby wyłącznie oceniał jego ubiór i fryzurę.

- Niedawno… parę godzin temu. Chyba. – odpowiedziała Clarissa z wahaniem. Chłopiec przytaknął w zamyśleniu, po czym odsunął się nieco i wskazał skinieniem ręki na las.

- Zapraszam. – powiedział, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do obojga. – Przed chwilą rozpaliłem ognisko. Tam będziemy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać.

- Ale tu też jest przecież ciepło. – zauważyła nieco zdezorientowana Clarissa, wskazując na plażę i palące słońce. – No i tu jest chyba bezpieczniej i wygodniej, prawda?

Nastolatek zaśmiał się, po czym pokręcił przecząco głową.

- To tylko iluzja. – wyjaśnił jej. – Widać, że jesteście tu kompletnie nowi. Pewnie chcieliście iść tą plażą, aż czegoś byście nie znaleźli, co? – Po jego pytaniu Clarissa niepewnie skinęła głową, co jeszcze tylko bardziej rozbawiło chłopaka. – Ta plaża nie ma końca. Byście tak szli i szli, i końca byście nigdy nie uświadczyli. Wychodzimy na nią tylko wtedy, jak mamy dosyć lasu. To tam znajduje się prawdziwy świat.

Clarissa zerknęła wyczekująco na stojącego obok niej mężczyznę. Dziewczyna już była przekonana, aby ruszyć za nastolatkiem. Zdecydowała jednak, że pójdzie tam wyłącznie z Mordrake'em. Z jakiegoś powodu przeczuwała, że i on powinien być obecny przy tej rozmowie, mimo iż część niej nie chciała, aby dalej łaził za nią. Doszła do wniosku, że skoro oboje tu trafili, to oboje też muszą tę zagadkę rozwiązać.

Edward z wahaniem poszedł za Clarissą w stronę chłopca. Ten poprowadził ich przez zarośla na niedużą polankę otoczoną nienaturalnie wysokimi drzewami, które zakrywały całe niebo ponad nimi. Na samym środku polany paliło się ognisko. Nastolatek usiadł przy nim, gdy tylko do niego doszli, po czym spojrzał się wyczekująco po Clarissie i Edwardzie. Ci, nie widząc innego wyjścia, zrobili to samo.

- To jak zginęłaś? – zapytał się nagle chłopak. Clarissa niemalże zakrztusiła się wdychanym powietrzem, gdy usłyszała to pytanie. Przelotnie dostrzegła przestraszone spojrzenie Edwarda, nim nie zwróciła się przodem do nastolatka.

- Wiesz, nie sądzę, żeby… – zaczęła niepewnie. Nie zdążyła jednak skończyć swojej myśli; chłopiec przerwał jej wpół zdania.

- Spoko, rozumiem. – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się do niej rozbrajająco. – Drażliwy temat, łapię. Pewnie bardziej interesuje cię rozmowa o tym, gdzie jesteś, co?

- Tak… zdecydowanie tak. – odparła Clarissa, odpowiadając na uśmiech chłopca swoim delikatnym, słabym uśmiechem. – To jakieś zaświaty, prawda? – spytała się po chwili. Chłopiec przytaknął pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. – Niebo?

- Niestety, to jeszcze nie ten przystanek. – powiedział chłopiec. – To nie jest też Czyściec. – dodał szybko, dostrzegając znaczące spojrzenie Clarissy. – Ani Piekło. To jest coś bardziej jak… limbo. – dokończył po chwili zastanowienia. – Taki krótki przystanek przed dalszą drogą. Trafiają tu tacy jak my.

Clarissę niezmiernie zaciekawiło to ostatnie zdanie. Zdecydowała, że musi wyciągnąć więcej informacji od tego chłopca.

- Tacy jak my… czyli niewinni? Tacy, którzy zginęli, będąc niewinnymi? – nastolatek pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Nie, raczej nie o to tu chodzi. Tu chodzi o coś innego, czego jeszcze do końca nie rozgryzłem. – Nagle chłopiec przeniósł spojrzenie na Mordrake'a. – A on kim jest? Trochę nietypowo wygląda. Tak… przedpotopowo. – tu nastolatek uśmiechnął się w charakterystyczny sobie sposób. – Zginęliście razem?

- Niezupełnie. – przyznała Clarissa z niechęcią. Nagle odechciało jej się dalszej rozmowy. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciała wyjawiać temu chłopakowi prawdy na temat Mordrake'a. Czuła jednak, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, to nie dowie się, o co tu chodzi. – To z jego powodu tu trafiłam. Jest osobą, która mnie zabiła.

Chłopak zagwizdał cicho, zerkając z zaciekawieniem na Edwarda, który cały się spiął. Spodziewał się, że zaraz kolejna osoba zacznie go rugać za czyn, który popełnił. Wiedział, że na to zasługuje, ale nie chciał, żeby ten młody nieznajomy robił to. Wystarczyło, że Clarissa go nienawidziła. Już z tym trudno mu było się pogodzić.

- Ciekawe… dla takich jak on jest specjalne miejsce w tym świecie. Bardzo niefajne. – powiedział po chwili chłopiec. Clarissa zerknęła na niego z dezorientacją. O czym on mówił? O miejscu przeznaczonym dla morderców takich jak ona czy ten chłopiec? O co tu chodziło? Dlaczego tamci mieli trafiać gdzieś indziej? – Znajduje się po drugiej stronie wyspy, w jej najmroczniejszym zakamarku. To miejsce stworzone specjalnie dla tych, którzy odważyli się podnieść na nas rękę.

- „Ci, którzy odważyli się podnieść na nas rękę"? – powtórzyła Clarissa, marszcząc brwi. Już nic z tego nie rozumiała. Dlaczego mordercy trafiali do tego samego świata co ci, których zabili, ale w inną część? I jeśli tak było, to dlaczego Mordrake był tu z nią? Czy nie powinien trafić tam, gdzie reszta morderców trafiała? – Dlaczego zatem on tu jest ze mną? – spytała się, wskazując na Mordrake'a, który poruszył się niespokojnie.

Chłopiec wzruszył bezradnie ramionami, patrząc się o obojgu uważnie.

- Nie wiem. – przyznał po chwili. – Ale to chyba ma ważne znaczenie dla ciebie. Bo wiesz… z tego świata można się wydostać.

Clarissie aż zaparło dech w piersi. Wydostać się stąd? Naprawdę? Dziewczyna z trudem nie rozpłakała się ze szczęścia. Mogła uciec z tego limba i przejść dalej. Być może mogła potem trafić nawet do Nieba. Ta myśl napełniła ją nadzieją.

- Jak można to zrobić? – zapytała się rozgorączkowanym głosem. – I gdzie się potem trafia?

Ku jej zaskoczeniu i lekkiej dezorientacji, chłopiec po jej drugim pytaniu roześmiał się głośno. Clarissa nie rozumiała, dlaczego tak się zachował. Nie powiedziała przecież nic zabawnego – a przynajmniej tak sądziła.

- Jak to: gdzie? – odpowiedział, wciąż się śmiejąc. W końcu jednak się uspokoił. Otarł łzy z oczu, po czym wziął jeszcze kilka głębokich wdechów, aby się w pełni uspokoić. – Z powrotem do świata żywych, kochana. A gdzie ty sądziłaś, że się potem stąd udaje?

* * *

><p><strong>No i mamy mały cliffhanger – właśnie się dowiedzieliśmy, że z zaświatów istnieje droga wyjścia. Tylko jaka? O tym w następnym rozdziale.<strong>

**Przy okazji – kolejna porcja soundtracku do opowiadania, jak zwykle:**

**- ****Cryoshell**** „****Creeping**** In My Soul"**

**- Evanescence „****Bring**** Me To Life"**

**- 12 Stones „The Way I Feel"**


	8. Droga wyjścia

**Rozdział ósmy: Droga wyjścia**

* * *

><p>Mało brakowało, a Clarissa znów zachłysnęłaby się powietrzem.<p>

Dziewczyna spojrzała się ze zdumieniem na Mordrake'a, który wcale nie wyglądał lepiej od niej. Był równie zdumiony tą rewelacją, co i ona sama.

_Istnieje stąd droga wyjścia… prosto do świata żywych_. – pomyślała Clarissa, z trudem panując nad buzującymi w niej emocjami. – _Ale jakim cudem to jest możliwe?!_

- Ty sobie z nas żartujesz, prawda? – spytała się dziewczyna, piorunując hardym spojrzeniem nastolatka. – To niemożliwe. To po prostu nie jest możliwe.

- Ale jest. – odparł chłopak takim tonem głosu, jakby było to coś oczywistego i powszechnie znanego.

- Jak się tego dowiedziałeś? – Clarissa odpuściła sobie przepychankę słowną na temat tego, czy to, co właśnie usłyszała, jest lub nie jest prawdą. Zginęła i trafiła do innego wymiaru, z którego najwyraźniej istniało wyjście z powrotem do świata ludzi. Dziewczyna nie zamierzała tego kwestionować. Doszła do wniosku, że dziwniejszej rzeczy już chyba nie usłyszy. – Sam to odkryłeś, czy może żyje tu ktoś, kto robi za jakiegoś nadprzyrodzonego przewodnika?

- To nie jest moja pierwsza wizyta w tym wymiarze. – przyznał chłopak bez wahania. – Już kiedyś ktoś mnie zabił. Miałem wtedy dwadzieścia jeden lat. Jak się wkrótce po tym dowiedziałem, mój morderca zginął razem ze mną. I wylądował po drugiej stronie wyspy; tej, o której już wam mówił. – nastolatek przyjrzał się w tej chwili z zaciekawieniem Clarissie i Edwardowi. – Z wami było pewnie tak samo, co? Ty ją zaciukałeś, a zaraz potem poraził cię grom z jasnego nieba i rypnąłeś w kalendarz?

- Niezupełnie. – odpowiedział mu Edward po chwili. – Już nie żyłem, gdy to się stało.

Ta odpowiedź zaskoczyła i zdezorientowała chłopaka. Zmarszczył brwi, myśląc nad czymś intensywnie, po czym zaczął się przyglądać na przemian Clarissie i Edwardowi.

- Nie kapuję. – burknął w końcu. – Jakim cudem ten gość mógł już nie żyć, skoro ty – tu wskazał na Clarissę – twierdzisz, że to on jest twoim zabójcą?

- Bo on jest duchem. – powiedziała Clarissa, nim Mordrake zdołał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. – Istnieje przesąd, że jeśli trupa cyrkowa będzie występowała lub trenowała w noc Halloween, to przywoła tym ducha Mordrake'a – tu dziewczyna wskazała na siedzącego nieopodal niej mężczyznę. – i przed końcem nocy zabierze on ze sobą jednego z nich.

- Czyli to oznacza, że należałaś to trupy cyrkowej? – chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy tylko zdał sobie z tego sprawę. – Ale czad!

- Nie, nie należałam do żadnej trupy cyrkowej. – odpowiedziała Clarissa nieco znużonym tonem głosu. Jej odpowiedź sprawiła, że nastolatek znów burknął cicho pod nosem jakieś przekleństwo, zdezorientowany przez nowoprzybyłą dwójkę po raz kolejny. – Moja siostra za to była jedną z nich. W noc Halloween przyjechałam do niej, aby ją stamtąd zabrać. Mordrake mnie tam spotkał, zainteresował się mną, a potem jego demon sprawił, że gość mnie zabił. I tak trafiliśmy tu.

Nastolatek przez długi czas nic nie odpowiadał. Rozmyślał intensywnie nad tym, co właśnie usłyszał. Wodził przy okazji spojrzeniem po swoich towarzyszach, głęboko rozważając wszelkie możliwości, jakie przychodziły mu do głowy.

- O jakim demonie mowa? – spytał się w końcu, gdy cisza między nimi stała się wręcz nieznośna. – Wspominałaś coś o jakimś demonie, który kazał mu to zrobić. O co z tym chodzi? Przed śmiercią gość zawarł z nim jakiś pakt, czy co?

- Nie. – Tym razem to Mordrake pospieszył z odpowiedzią na pytanie chłopaka. – Urodziłem się z nim. Objawiał się jako druga twarz z tyłu mojej głowy. – tu Edward wstał, po czym obrócił się tyłem do chłopaka, pokazując mu, że z tyłu jego głowy nie ma już żadnego demona. – Po tym, jak tu trafiliśmy razem z panienką Montgomery, demon zniknął.

- No i wszystko jasne. – nastolatek uśmiechnął się szeroko, zadowolony, że w końcu wszystko rozgryzł. – Wszystko sprowadza się do tego demona. To on jest głównym winnym tego całego zamieszania.

- Serio? – zdziwiła się Clarissa. Aż do ostatnich chwil była pewna, że ich nowy towarzysz utwierdzi ją w przekonaniu, że to Mordrake'a powinna nienawidzić. A tymczasem dowiedziała się, że to demon był za wszystko odpowiedzialny. – Ale przecież on miał wybór. – dodała, wskazując na mężczyznę obok. – Mógł mnie nie zabijać.

- To nie jest takie proste. – odpowiedział jej chłopak. – Niektóre demony są diabelnie silne i uparte, szczególnie te, które podążały za danym człowiekiem od początku jego istnienia. Ten przypadek był iście ekstremalny. Demon doprowadził do tego, że wczepił się w ciało śmiertelnika i narodził się wraz z nim. Pewnie próbowałeś go zabić, ale za cholerę się nie dało tego zrobić? – tu skierował pytanie do Mordrake'a. Mężczyzna przytaknął gorliwym skinieniem głowy. – Tak myślałem. Demony w naszym świecie są cholernie trudne do zabicia. Tylko niektórzy potrafią je unicestwić. Najczęściej jednak udaje się je tylko na jakiś czas wygnać w inny wymiar. Ale teraz macie szansę się go pozbyć. – dodał po chwili, posyłając dwójce szeroki, szczery uśmiech. – W tym świecie każdy z morderców takich jak my ostatecznie ginie. Wasz też tak skończy. Musicie tylko się nim odpowiednio zająć.

- „Odpowiednio zająć"? – powtórzyła cichym głosem Clarissa. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, do czego dążył nastolatek. – Chwila… aby wydostać się z tego świata, trzeba… zabić swojego mordercę?

- Wystarczy go pokonać, panno Montgomery. – poprawił ją chłopak.

- Clarisso. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Na imię mi Clarissa.

- Thomas. – chłopak wyciągnął dłoń w stronę blondynki. Dziewczyna uścisnęła ją bez wahania, uśmiechając się przy tym słabo. – A ten to…

- Edward Mordrake. – odezwał się w tej chwili mężczyzna. On również uścisnął rękę chłopakowi.

- Dobra, fajnie, w końcu się sobie przedstawiliśmy. – przerwała im nagle Clarissa. – Wróćmy do tematu. Dobrze cię zrozumiałam, prawda? Aby się stąd wydostać, trzeba pokonać swojego oprawcę?

- Tak. – przyznał Thomas. – Dopiero jak się go pokona, przejście do świata żywych pojawia się. No i jeszcze pojawia się potem jakiś świecący gościu, który tłumaczy ci, żebyś na drugi raz bardziej uważała, i tak dalej, i tak dalej…

- Jaki znowu „świecący gościu"? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna. – Jakiś… duch? Anioł?

- Chyba szybciej to drugie. – odpowiedział nastolatek. – Pyta się też ciebie, czy wiesz, dlaczego tu trafiłaś, i czym właściwie jesteś.

- A czym jesteśmy? – Po tym pytaniu chłopak tylko wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

- Za cholerę tego jeszcze nie rozgryzłem. – przyznał, uśmiechając się rozbrajająco. – A ten gostek ani myśli, żeby coś ci podpowiedzieć. Ponoć sami mamy to rozkminić podczas pobytu tutaj. I jeśli spotkamy kogoś innego, to ani oni, ani my nie możemy im tej odpowiedzi wyjawić. No cóż… najwyraźniej jestem za głupi na ten świat.

Clarissa uśmiechnęła się kątem ust, słysząc to. Niesamowicie zaciekawiła ją ta informacja. Wychodziło z niej na to, że musiała być ona kimś więcej niż zwykłym człowiekiem. Czym jednak była, tego nie wiedziała – jeszcze. Ale zamierzała się tego dowiedzieć za wszelką cenę.

- Czyli jeśli pokonamy demona i pogadamy sobie z tym aniołem, to będziemy mogli wrócić do naszych? – spytała się w końcu, wskazując na siebie i Mordrake'a.

- Tak sądzę. – odparł Thomas. – Ale on raczej z tobą nigdzie nie wróci. – i wskazał na Edwarda.

Clarissa zamarła, zaskoczona. Takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewała.

- Dlaczego nie miałby on wrócić razem ze mną? Przecież razem tu trafiliśmy. I nie jest przecież moim mordercą.

- Ale nie jest taki jak my. – odpowiedział ze spokojem chłopak. – Za życia był zwykłym człowiekiem. Tylko ten demon trochę zepsuł mu całokształt twórczości.

- To co się z nim stanie, gdy już przejdę dalej? – Mimo że wciąż nie darzyła Edwarda żadnymi silnymi uczuciami, Clarissa nie chciała, aby trafił on do Piekła czy Czyśćca za to, co jej zrobił. Teraz już wiedziała, że to wszystko była wina tego przeklętego demona. Nie chciała, aby Mordrake cierpiał za nie swoje winy.

- Pewnie przejdzie dalej, do zaświatów. – powiedział Thomas. – Jak inne ludzkie dusze, które tu przez przypadek trafiły. Gdy pierwszy raz tu trafiłem, spotkałem na swojej drodze gościa, którego zabił demon, który dla odmiany opętał ciało jakiegoś księżulka, aby móc to zrobić. Po pokonaniu demona facet taki jak ja wrócił do żywych, a ksiądz poszedł dalej. Do Nieba pewnie, znając życie. Twój też pewnie tam pójdzie.

Clarissa przemyślała to wszystko dokładnie. Mogła wciąż nie darzyć sympatią Mordrake'a, ale przez ten krótki okres czasu, jaki ze sobą spędzili, powoli zaczęła go tolerować. Do tego w końcu uzmysłowiła sobie, że to nie na nim powinna wyładowywać swoją złość za to, co jej się stało, tylko na demonie mężczyzny. To on kierował jego działaniami przez cały ten czas. Jakby nie patrzeć, to demon trafił na drugą stronę wyspy, nie Mordrake. A to oznaczało, że to demon był winien jej śmierci.

- No, pora już na mnie. – powiedział nagle Thomas, wstając. – Chciałbym wrócić do siebie przed Wigilią. Mamuśka zapakowała już dla mnie całą stertę prezentów.

- Poczekaj chwilę. – zatrzymała go Clarissa, łapiąc go za rękę. Chłopak posłusznie się zatrzymał, cierpliwie czekając na to, co dziewczyna jeszcze chciała mu powiedzieć, i co się spytać. – Czy powinnam wiedzieć coś jeszcze? Jakieś dodatkowe niebezpieczeństwa, jakaś ostatnia próba, czy coś z tych rzeczy?

- Nic poza tym demonem ci tu nie grozi. A i jego nie spotkasz, dopóki nie będziesz na to gotowa. – zapewnił ją Thomas, posyłając jej długi, ciepły uśmiech. – Ale… tak, jest coś, co jeszcze powinnaś wiedzieć o tym miejscu.

- Co takiego?

- No cóż… jak już wiesz, aby móc podróżować do jakiegoś celu, trzeba wejść w ten ciemny las. Nie jest on jednak tak nieprzyjazny, jak się początkowo może wydawać. Na wyspie rozmieszczonych jest kilkanaście domków, w których można sobie odpocząć i zebrać myśli przed skonfrontowaniem się ze swoim mordercą. No i są tu też te wyczesane magiczne źródełka. Już tłumaczę. – dodał szybko, widząc zdezorientowaną minę Clarissy i to, że już chciała się go spytać o znaczenie tych słów. – Jest tu parę takich specjalnych stawików czy źródeł. Jak dotkniesz tafli wody, to będziesz mogła zobaczyć to, co się dzieje w świecie żywych. To całkiem niezły motywator, jeśli nie jesteś pewna, czy stoczyć walkę ze swoim mordercą, czy nie. Często tacy jak my wolą tu zostać. Jest tu spokojnie i cicho, no i nie ma żadnego zagrożenia. Ale wtedy idziemy sobie do takiego źródełka, patrzymy się na to, co się dzieje z naszymi bliskimi i widzimy, że są w sporych tarapatach. I to nas motywuje do tego, żeby ruszyć tyłek i wrócić do nich.

Clarissa aż się uśmiechnęła, słuchając opowieści o tych „magicznych źródłach". Bardzo ją zaciekawiły. Była pewna, że jak tylko na jakieś trafi, to od razu go użyje.

- Gdzie można je znaleźć? – spytała się.

- Jak mówiłem, na wyspie jest ich tylko kilka. Znajdują się zwykle niedaleko tych domków, żeby nie trzeba było ich długo szukać. – chłopak nagle rozejrzał się wokół, jakby czegoś szukał. – O, już wiem. Pójdźcie w tamtą stronę półtorej mili. – tu wskazał kierunek, w którym Clarissa i Edward powinni się udać. – Traficie na jeden z tych domków, o których ci mówiłem. Zaraz obok niego znajduje się jedno z tych źródeł.

- Dziękuję ci. – powiedziała nagle Clarissa. – Za wszystko.

- Nie ma za co. – Thomas uśmiechnął się łagodnie, spuszczając na chwilę wzrok z udawanym zażenowaniem. – Powodzenia z tym demonem. – dodał po chwili, gdy już opuszczał polanę. – Mam nadzieję, że rozniesiesz go w drobny mak.

Clarissa bez wahania odwzajemniła jego uśmiech.

- Ja też mam taką nadzieję.

* * *

><p><strong>No i kolejny rozdział za nami :) Dowiedzieliśmy się nieco więcej na temat świata, w którym znalazła się Clarissa. Wiemy już, co się stało z demonem Edwarda Mordrake'a – wciąż tu jest, i trzeba się nim zająć, aby Clarissa mogła wrócić do Maggie i ocalić ją oraz pozostałym przed Stanleyem. Tak na marginesie: o ile aktora grającego tę postać uwielbiam, o tyle sam Stanley wzbudza we mnie istne mordercze myśli. To, co zrobił, jest niewybaczalne. Już bardziej toleruję Dandy'ego, gdy się pojawia w kadrze – a ten gość jest bardziej szurnięty niż stado małp na haju. No i jeszcze Pepper – ja się pytam, dlaczego aktorka ją grająca nie zdobyła jeszcze kilku tuzinów nagród?! Kobieta odgrywa rolę swojego życia. Odcinek na temat Pepper rozwalił mnie do łez – a ostatnio mało co jest w stanie doprowadzić mnie do takiego stanu. To, jak ją jej własna siostra potraktowała, jest wręcz niemożliwe do opisania. I o ile cieszyłam się, że znów widzę siostrę Mary Eunice, o tyle szlag mnie jasny trafiał, gdy widziałam, jak wrobiono biedną Pepper. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że jej siostrunię i jej pokręconego męża zeżrą wściekłe myszy. Żeby zabić własne dziecko, bez względu na to, jak wygląda, i jeszcze wrobić w to swoją niepełnosprawną siostrę… no normalnie nie mam słów. Ale szacunek dla aktorki za doskonale zagraną rolę. Nikt by chyba lepiej od niej tego nie pociągnął.<strong>

**Kolejna część soundtracku do opowiadania:**

**- We Are The Fallen „Without You"**

**- Skillet „Open Wounds"**

**- ****Twisted****Jukebox**** „****Shine**** Your Light"**


End file.
